Anya: Inuyasha's sister
by Phantomess April
Summary: New Penname, used to be "Forensicgirl94". What if Inuyasha had a sister that no one knew about...until now?
1. Mystery girl

**This is my first fanfic and also the first one I am posting up here. I'm nervous on how you like it and can't wait for feedback. But please be nice, NO FLAMES! Thank you****.******

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, however I do own Anya and the other original characters I make up in this story  
  
When a mysterious girl is found unconscious at the well, Inuyasha reveals a huge secret. She is his fifteen year old sister! Since the age of thirteen, she has followed her father's footsteps as ruler and general of the Westlands. Now she is the strongest person alive. She and Inuyasha haven't spoken in 50 years since an argument with Inuyasha's choice to be with Kikyo tore them apart from a strong relationship. Now her hate for Kikyo is stronger than ever. But that's not all; after a traumatic incident 61 years ago, Anya and Naraku share a 4 year old daughter named Naramaru but is better known as Nami. Anya now holds a deep grudge for both Naraku and Kikyo that she won't let her soul rest until both are dead. Being both a loose cannon and unpredictable, it is up to Inuyasha and everyone else to make sure that the murderous demon within Anya is not released in the final battle that may cost Anya everything...including her life.**  
****  
**_**Chapter one-Mystery girl**_

It started out as an average day with Inuyasha and Kagome having another fight about Kagome going back to her time.

"Why do you have to go? You just got back," Inuyasha said to Kagome angrily.

"It's been weeks! I want to see my family," Kagome shot back just as angry. She turned towards the direction of the well as a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She tried to wiggle free, but he was too strong. After a few minutes, Inuyasha let go.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha did a face plant into the ground. As soon as he fell, Kagome made a run for the well. But when she got there, she stopped in her tracks. A girl that looked at least fifteen was laying on the ground, bleeding and unconscious. By the looks of it, it seemed as though she was running to the well before passing out. She looked tall, maybe Inuyasha's height. She also had pure silver hair that reached her ankles and fanned around her body. She had demon markings but her aura wasn't a demon's aura. Fastened to her back was a long sword. Just then Inuyasha came shooting through the trees in a rush.  
"Inuyasha-," Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha's horrified expression. She followed his gaze to the motionless girl.

"How could I not catch her scent?" Inuyasha breathed out running over to the girl. He slowly lifted her into his arms and Kagome heard a small groan come from the girl. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms as if she were a baby, his eyes full of pain.

"We got to get Kaede," Inuyasha said and started running with Kagome behind him.

Sango and Kagome were bandaging the girl's wounds when Miroku noticed her back.

"I wonder how she got this scar?" he wondered, running his hand over the four gashing scars that were in a diagonal pattern along her back practically covering it.

"It was a battle accident from when she was thirteen," Inuyasha said looking at the door of the hut. Everyone turned to him with curious eyes.

"You know her?" Sango asked astonished. Inuyasha looked at the unconscious girl with soft eyes before he answered.

"She's my kid sister. Her name is Anya and she's three years younger than me which makes her fifteen," Inuyasha explained walking over to Anya and gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Everyone was speechless.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Kagome asked. Little Shippo who remained silent the whole time, was looking at Anya, watching her breathe softly.

"I wanted to keep her a secret. She's a very important person to everyone. At the age of thirteen she took our dad's place as ruler and general of all the Westlands. She has more strength than any demon, even Naraku," Inuyasha said. With that he left the hut as everyone remained silent and sat wide-eyed.

**Okay this is my first story so please be nice. I know 'Anya' isn't a Japanese name but when I heard it I fell in love with it so it became her name. If you like it let me know I have a lot of chapters to go before this story is finished. Thank you! Be sure to comment I wanna know what you think! If you guys like it, I'll continue****.**


	2. Confrontations and Confessions

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters I put into this story.******

_**Chapter two- Confrontations and Confessions**_

It was pitch black outside and Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Kagome was beginning to get worried.

"Why did Inuyasha leave?" Shippo asked, looking up at Miroku then back at Anya who was still unconscious.

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't like seeing Anya hurt" Miroku said. Then Sango smacked her neck. A tiny Myoga then appeared on Kagome's shoulder.

"Ah, Anya and Inuyasha haven't spoken since a week before Inuyasha was struck to the sacred tree by Kikyo," the flea said before continuing. "Anya looks exactly like her father. Their faces are practically identical." Just then Anya began to stir and opened her eyes. The first thing everyone noticed were two hypnotic golden eyes that were so bright it was like someone had turned on a light. She sat up and looked around the hut and at all the people, her face stoic. Kagome was the first to speak.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" she asked. Anya looked her then at the door.

"I'm fine," Anya answered. Her voice was a deep, smooth, velvet tone, making her sound nothing like a fifteen year-old. "Thank you for helping me," she said not looking at the others. She quietly stood up, and then at lightning speed she ran out the hut. Then everyone heard Anya's voice arguing with a familiar half-demon.

"LET ME GO INUYASHA! I GOTTA GET BACK!" Anya shouted angrily.

"NO YOUR SCAR LOOKS LIKE IT WAS STARTING TO OPEN, PLUS YOU HAVE OTHER WOUNDS!" Inuyasha shouted back just as angry.

"I'VE BEEN HURT WORSE! PUT ME DOWN NOW INUYASHA!" Anya shouted. Just then Inuyasha entered the hut dragging in a struggling Anya. Everyone was shocked as they watched Inuyasha wrestle Anya onto the futon and tried to calm her down before standing. Finally Anya calmed down and she stood up and looked at her brother.

"You may be ruler and general, but you're still my little sister. So as your older brother, you are not allowed to leave until you are better. By the looks of your wounds you should be fine by tomorrow," Inuyasha said sternly. Anya balled her hands into fists.

"I have been hurt worse. You know that. I am not a little kid anymore, I'm all grown up" Anya said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anya, you're still fifteen. Are you still mad at me?" Inuyasha asked taking a step forward, but Anya stepped back.

"YES I'M STILL MAD! SHE RUINED OUR LIVES AND YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO TRUST HER AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU GOT STUCK TO THAT SACRED TREE FOR FIFTY YEARS!" Anya yelled angrily. Everyone knew she was talking about Kikyo.

"Anya-," Inuyasha started but Anya just sighed deeply and stormed out of the hut. Kagome got up and began to walk out to see Anya but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Don't worry, She's just leaning on the side of the hut I can smell her scent. Let her calm down," Inuyasha said sitting down. Kagome sighed but nodded and also sat down.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Later on when everyone had fallen asleep, Kagome got up and walked outside to see Anya lying in the grass next to the hut, with her eyes closed. Kagome looked at her for a few minutes before heading back in, but a voice stopped her.

"Sorry about the fight in there. I've always had a short temper" Anya asked as Kagome stared at her.

"Uh...I was just curious on what you meant by when you said 'ruined our lives' to Inuyasha" Kagome asked sitting down next to Anya. Anya sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs.

"She just used him. She used him as a way to get out of being a priestess. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen to me. Then when I went after him I watched her shoot him to the sacred tree. I hate Kikyo," Anya said angrily, her fists shaking.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. Anya looked at her before speaking.

"A week before that day 50 years ago, Inuyasha was supposed to meet Kikyo so he could use the sacred jewel to become human. But he came and told me before he went to her. I yelled, he yelled. I told him I hated him and he left. Apparently Kikyo had left by the time he got to their meeting place because he never became human. A few days later I went to find him to apologize. But when I got there, there was all this chaos going on and then I saw Kikyo shoot him to the tree," Anya explained her voice breaking at parts. She took a deep breath and continued, "The last thing I had said to my brother was that I hated him. I could never forgive Kikyo for what she did. I went to an abandoned hut to lie down. Then I caught Naraku's scent and then the hut was in flames!" I never got out. But for some reason my soul never left my body, so technically, I'm both alive and dead" Anya said holding back her tears of anger. Kagome nodded in understanding and sat with Anya the rest of the night comforting her and telling her how Inuyasha and she had met.

**Here is chapter 2! Yay. I hope you enjoy it. I will try and put up chapter 3 when I can. Thanks. Don't forget to comment.**


	3. Amends

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story.**

_**Chapter three-**_ _**Amends**_

When Kagome woke up the next morning to the sun in her eyes; she was lying in the grass with Inuyasha's red kimono top on her as a blanket, keeping her warm. She sat up and realized she was still outside and that she was alone. Where was Anya? She stood up confused and turned towards the woods. She saw two figures and realized it was Inuyasha and Anya talking by the trees.

^^^^^^^^^^

"You going back now Anya?" Inuyasha asked casually. Anya nodded her head. The sun shone through the trees making her eyes seem even brighter than they already were.

"Yep I have some things I must take care of. But before I go, I do want to apologize for that fight 50 years ago, you know I could never hate you," Anya said looking at her feet like a child then up at Inuyasha and gave a crooked smile. Inuyasha smiled a little and gave her a hug. Kagome walked up to the two just as they let go. Anya looked at Inuyasha for a moment then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome I want to apologize again for my anger. I've already apologized to the others. Like I said I have a short temper," Anya said. Just then there was rustling of leaves and the others emerged from the trees.

"Do you have to go?" Sango asked. Anya nodded slightly and started to brush her claws through her hair, combing out some of the knots.

"Yeah, I gotta get my army together and let them know I'm okay" Anya shrugged throwing her hair over her shoulder. Kagome went over to stand next to Inuyasha. Anya smiled and hugged Kagome.

"Take care of my brother. He can be reckless," Anya whispered. Kagome smiled holding in a small laugh and nodded. Then at lightning speed, Anya was gone.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN!" she shouted through the trees as she made her way to the castle knowing that the others had heard her.

**I'm sorry; I know this chapter is short. It was longer when I wrote it. Anyway I'll try to post chapter 4 when I can. Hope you enjoy! Be sure to review!**


	4. Anya and Sesshomaru

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters I put into this story.**

_**Chapter four- Anya and Sesshomaru**_

Anya walked along the river bank looking at her reflection and listened to the peaceful babbling of the water rippling by, when she caught a scent and gave a small smile. She and Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru came out of the forest with his companions, Rin and Jaken. Unlike Inuyasha and Anya who were only half-demon, Sesshomaru was a full-fledged demon. Anya walked up to him.

"ANYA! YOU'RE HURT!" Rin yelled. Anya looked down and saw the bandages around her chest realizing that she accidentally forgot her kimono top back at Kaede's hut. Oh well, she had more at the castle, besides that kimono top was all torn from the fight and was useless now. Anya bent down and gave Rin a comforting, motherly almost smile.

"Don't worry. Inuyasha's friends helped me," Anya said as Sesshomaru walked up to her. She stood back up to her full height and turned to face Sesshomaru. She just reached above his shoulder despite being very tall herself.

"Who did you fight sister?" he said in his usual cold, emotionless voice. Anya put her hands on her hips and looked up at him amused.

"Now if I didn't tell Inuyasha who, I don't think I need to tell you Sesshomaru," Anya said calmly. Sesshomaru highly respected Anya for being so powerful and keeping the Westlands so protected, but she still had ways of annoying him.

Anya took a deep breath, "Fine, I had a run in with Naraku," Anya said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Who else? You got into another fight. I know you," he said obviously becoming irritated.

"Yes you do Sesshomaru. If you must know Kikyo and I exchanged a few words before Naraku found me. Kikyo ran off when Naraku and I began to fight," Anya said smiling. Sesshomaru knew that whenever Anya said she and someone else 'exchanged a few words' that meant that they had actually fought. Rin who stopped listening a while ago was currently catching fish in the river as Jaken turned to Anya annoyed. He didn't understand why Sesshomaru continued to check up on this girl. Sure she was his sister but she was a half-demon what did he gain from asking her such questions?

"You are wasting Lord Sesshomaru's time!" he croaked. Anya glared at Jaken with murderous eyes then looked back up at her older half-brother.

"Tell me something Sesshomaru. It's been bothering me for a while now. You hate half-demons and humans, especially Inuyasha. But you highly respect and watch out for me. Why is that?" she asked curiously. Sesshomaru didn't answer; instead he turned and walked off, his companions following him. Anya sighed and shook her head; she knew he wouldn't answer her, he never did. He truly was a man of few words but that never stopped her from asking her questions. She looked at the babbling river one more time before continuing back to her castle to tell her army that she was okay.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted to put some interaction between Anya and Sesshomaru. Anyway, chapter 5 will come soon, maybe tomorrow ****. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Back to her time

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters I put into this story.**

_**Chapter five- Back to her time**_

Kagome walked to the well with Inuyasha. The wind blew softly threw her hair as she thought about Anya. After she left everything fell back into its normal routine. It was as if she was never there. Kagome was about to get in the well when she noticed Inuyasha looking questioningly into it, almost as if he was trying to decide something.

"You can come," Kagome said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts and looked over at her.

"No, just be back in three days or I will be there to get you," Inuyasha said to her. Kagome nodded still confused by his behavior and jumped into the well taking her back to her time in modern day Tokyo.

^^^^^^^^^^

Kagome closed her shrine door and went inside her house. Unlike the feudal era where it was slightly chilly, here it was a warm spring which was a great relief to Kagome. She entered the home and saw her little brother Sota playing some video game on the TV and her grandfather at the table mumbling something about ancient artifacts. Sota looked up from his game and saw his sister.  
"Hey sis! Is Inuyasha here too?" He asked excitedly. He always loved it when Inuyasha came over.

"Not this time Sota. Sorry," Kagome said. Sota sighed and turned back to his game.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled.

"Hi honey. You have a visitor. They're in your room," her mother said from the kitchen. Kagome walked into her room to find Anya sitting on the window sill with Kagome's cat Buyo in her lap as she petted him. She turned to see Kagome in the doorway and smiled. Anya wasn't wearing her usual white kimono (which was actually a kimono meant for a general who was a man but Anya hadn't seemed to mind). Instead she was wearing denim jeans and a baby blue T-shirt. Around her neck was the golden locket she wore when Kagome found her. It was in the shape of a heart with a small diamond in the middle.

"Anya what are you doing here? Where did you get those clothes?" Kagome asked shocked.

"This isn't the first time I've been here in the modern era. I'm always here shopping so I rarely wear that white kimono you found me in. Believe me after a battle wearing those heavy kimonos, I adore modern day wear. I was actually thinking about attending school here at one point since we rarely have problems in the Westlands, but that's when Naraku came about so I had to focus on my lands," Anya explained with a laugh.

"Wow," was all Kagome could think of saying. She thought Inuyasha was the only one that could travel through the well other than her. Apparently she was wrong. Then Anya asked a strange question and her bright golden eyes shone with amusement.

"You love my brother don't you? I've seen the way you look at him," Anya said with a smirk. Kagome turned bright red causing Anya to laugh knowing that Kagome was in fact in love with Inuyasha.

"It's okay; I've been watching your group for a while now. I had to make sure my big brother was in good hands after _her._ Trust me your nothing like Kikyo," Anya said as she stood from the window and let Buyo go. Kagome looked again at Anya's locket and she couldn't take her curiosity anymore.

"Where did you get your locket?" Kagome asked. Anya's mood changed from happy to sad, her eyes became distant, like she was remembering something.

"It was my mom's before she died when I was little," she said sadly a haunted look began to creep into her eyes. Kagome nodded, she knew about Inuyasha and Anya's mother being killed when they were young by Inuyasha and didn't want to bring it up anymore. Kagome had never seen Anya look so grave before. Then again they had only met face to face yesterday. Kagome sat on her bed and looked at Anya's sword. Anya spoke up.

"That's So'unga. It was one of my dad's swords. Inuyasha inherited Tetsuaiga, Sesshomaru got Tensaiga and I got So'unga," Anya explained, her eyes regaining their light.

"Oh," Kagome said placing the sword back down. Just then Inuyasha entered the room.

"I thought I caught your scent in the well Anya," he said crossing his arms. Seeing how Anya was in the modern era and her wounds were still healing, Inuyasha refused to leave so Kagome had no choice but to let him stay too.

**Please review! I hope you all liked it! I'll update soon! **


	6. Anya meets Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha, however I do own Anya and the other original characters in the story.**_****_

Chapter six- Anya meets Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi

Kagome had survived another day of school. Since she spent so much time in the feudal era trying to get the pieces of the sacred jewel back, she had fallen behind in all her schoolwork. She was currently walking home with her three friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. It was much warmer today than before, it seemed to borderline summer weather.

Kagome had given Inuyasha strict orders to stay home not wanting to risk him wandering all of Tokyo alone. Sure there was Anya but she had disappeared not long after Kagome woke up. She didn't say where she was going but Kagome figured she had either gone home to the feudal era or was somewhere here in the modern era. Kagome didn't feel that worried about Anya not fitting in here due to her demon half making her…stand out from others; she seemed more controlled than Inuyasha and seeing as how she had been here so many times figured she could take care of herself. They made it three blocks from the shrine when they heard a voice.

"Hey Kagome," Anya said casually. She wore black jeans and a black halter top along with a black purse at her side. She smiled and walked up to the four girls. She had her long hair cover her demon ears and apparently wore cover-up to hide her demon markings on her face and wrists. She looked like a regular human except for her silver hair and striking golden eyes, but people would probably think that she dyed her hair that way and that she wore some kind of contacts.

"Anya!" Kagome exclaimed surprised to see her. Anya leaned against the brick wall of the building they stood by and looked at Kagome's friends. She began to play with her golden locket which Kagome had found out through Inuyasha was actually a habit Anya had taken up for whenever she was nervous or felt the slightest discomfort.

"Hi, I'm Anya," she said politely. Kagome's friends looked at her and saw that she had a very similar resemblance to that boy that Kagome was always with whom they assumed was her boyfriend.

"Hey Kagome you never told us your boyfriend had a sister!" Eri exclaimed happily. Anya turned to Kagome and smiled.

"Boyfriend?" She whispered to her. Kagome blushed. Seeing the blush Anya couldn't help but play along.

"Why Kagome, you never told them about me? I'm hurt, we've always talked when you're with my brother," Anya said pretending to sound shocked. Kagome's face grew redder and Anya found it amusing. It was so obvious she loved Inuyasha.

After what seemed like forever, the girls made it to Kagome's family's shrine and Kagome's friends said their goodbyes and left.

"I like them. They seem a little crazy but I can tell they have good hearts," Anya said. Kagome nodded and gave a smile.

"So Kagome, about your 'boyfriend'," she started. At the redness that soon took over Kagome's face, Anya then took it upon herself to tease Kagome about her "boyfriend". For the rest of that day thanks to Anya, Kagome refused to look Inuyasha in the eye.

**Don't forget to review! ****I**** hope you all liked this. Tomorrow I'm gonna be busy so I can't promise an update but I'll try. Also with Monday coming up, my updates may be delayed (gotta love high school T.T) but I promise to try and update quick for you all. It will be easy since this story is pre-written so it won't take me hours ****. **


	7. Back to the feudal era

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters I put into this story.**

_**Chapter seven- Back to the feudal era**_

Kagome was in her usual school uniform as she filled her large yellow bag with supplies. Inuyasha was in the shrine by the well waiting for Kagome and his sister. Anya came into the room wearing her clothes from her original time, the feudal era. It was a priestess outfit like the ones Kikyo and Kaede wore; however Anya made some changes to it. The white top was tightened to fit her chest and torso perfectly. The red pants, Anya had cut into what looked like a short skirt, making Anya look taller than she already was. So'unga was fastened neatly to her back.

"You ready?" Anya asked Kagome as she brushed her claws through her unruly silver bangs.

"Yeah, let's go," Kagome said lifting her giant yellow bag. Part of her didn't want to go back though, it was nice to be home again and rest. The two girls ran to the shrine to meet Inuyasha.

^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Anya was the first to come out the well. When she stood upright she brushed the dirt off herself and waited for the other two. Inuyasha and Kagome came out together next. The three then went into the village and to Kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were outside sitting under a tree.

"Hey you guys ready?" Anya asked as the three walked up to them. They all nodded and left to find more jewel shards and Naraku. About an hour passed when Anya caught a scent. She got into a defense position and began to growl, ready to pounce. She then placed one hand on So'unga. Everyone was confused by the action and couldn't find what was wrong. Inuyasha just sighed.

"Here we go again," Kagome heard Inuyasha say. Just then Kikyo emerged from the trees and Anya lunged. Everyone grabbed her and struggled to hold her back. Kikyo remained emotionless as usual.

"It's nice to see everyone together, however I only wish to talk to Inuyasha alone," Kikyo said emotionless. Anya had broken free from the others then and tackled Kikyo angrily. Everyone stood in amazement while Inuyasha just held the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Inuyasha aren't you gonna do something?" Kagome said holding Inuyasha's arm. He shook his head.

"No, they'll be fine. This has happened before," Inuyasha said looking at her. Then Kikyo shot an arrow and it hit Anya in the shoulder. Kikyo fled the forest as Anya removed the arrow from her shoulder. She held the arrow between two of her fingers and snapped it in half. Then after muttering some colorful language about Kikyo, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Come here!" Anya demanded angrily as she began to walk away from the group. Everyone could feel the anger coming off her in heavy waves.

"Great, now she's gonna kill me," Inuyasha sighed and followed Anya away from the others. Kagome waited until the two were far enough away before following them to see what Anya had to say while the others began to make camp.

**Review! I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry it's a little short, like I said when I wrote 'Anya' it was much longer. Anyway, I have a history midterm on Tuesday so tomorrow is the day I try and study everything so again I can't promise an update but I'll try *makes determined face*! Again don't forget to review!**


	8. Confessions

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal (that's my main worry)**

_**Chapter eight- Confessions**_

Anya was angry but she tried her best to keep her cool as she and Inuyasha walked deeper into the forest. She knew Inuyasha's past with Kikyo but she also knew that he had feelings for Kagome as well and she needed to clear things up right now. When the two were out of an earshot from the others Anya turned to Inuyasha.

"Who do you want?" Anya demanded bluntly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

^^^^^^^^^^

Kagome followed the two and hid behind a tree so she wouldn't be seen. She listened close to the two knowing that an argument was brewing. The tree she was behind was large and wide enough where she could hide and not be seen.

^^^^^^^^^^

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked in his usual stubborn tone. Anya's fist clenched tightly trying to keep her temper in check. She knew Inuyasha wasn't that stupid to not know what she meant. Kagome may have imagined it but she could've sworn Anya's eyes were turning red.

"You know what I mean. Do you still have feelings for _her_?" Anya snarled 'her' with acid in her voice making it known that she was talking about Kikyo. Her eyes were in fact blood red.

"I guess. I don't know," Inuyasha said slowly becoming angry. You couldn't tell but he was intimidated by Anya at the moment.

"But what about Kagome? If you love Kikyo-," Anya was cut-off.

"I don't love Kikyo, I said I had feelings for her but they aren't love," Inuyasha growled. Anya was reaching the end of her rope.

"Then who do you love?" Anya pushed angrily. Her eyes were back to their striking gold color. Inuyasha mumbled something that Kagome couldn't hear.

"What?" Anya asked. She did hear him but she also had caught the scent of Kagome behind a tree near them and figured she'd want to hear what Inuyasha had just said. Part of her was wondering how she became the match maker between these two but both were so stubborn that they needed a push in the right direction. Inuyasha mumbled again slightly louder but not enough for a human to hear.

"Still can't hear you," Anya said giving a small smirk knowing that Inuyasha had finally lost all patience with her as he clenched his fists.

"I said I love Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Anya smiled victoriously and crossed her arms proudly as she heard Kagome gasp behind the tree. Inuyasha was too annoyed to notice. The rest now was up between them, her part was done.

^^^^^^^^^^

"He loves me. He really loves me," Kagome said softly as she ran back to where the others made camp.

**Review! Yay Inuyasha finally admitted his feelings and Kagome knows! So what happens next? You'll find out but I'll give you a hint: New moon. I'll try and update later tonight if I finish studying early. Tuesday is the one night I am always busy so I may not get the chance to update. But until then review! And I don't know how this will look posted but my computer is being stupid and putting everything close together and I can't figure out how to fix it so sorry if it's all put together and not separated when I switch POVs. **


	9. New moon night

**DISCLAIMER- I don't Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal**

_**Chapter9- New moon night**_

Anya had to leave to patrol her lands even though it was night of the new moon or in other words, the night her and Inuyasha lost their demon powers and remained human until the sun rose the next morning. She looked very different than she did when she was in her half-demon form. Just like Inuyasha, her normally silver hair was now jet black, unlike Inuyasha's eyes which had changed to a chocolate brown, Anya's eyes had changed to a hypnotic sapphire blue instead. Seeing as how their father's eyes were gold and their mother's brown, it was a mystery where Anya's blue eyes came from. Her demon markings had also disappeared and her pointed demon ears were now human ears.

"You should really stay here tonight," Sango said with a worried tone. Anya just shook her head.

"I gotta patrol my lands. Don't worry I'll be fine, I've done this before. I should be back by morning or sooner," Anya reassured her. She looked over at Inuyasha who was looking everywhere but her. Curious, Miroku spoke up.

"Is everything okay Inuyasha?" he asked. Before Inuyasha could open his mouth, Anya answered for him.

"I look too much like our mom. It's not exactly something we like to think about. It's strange though I look like our father when I'm half-demon and our mother when I am human," she explained, her voice soft. Miroku nodded in understanding. Anya looked around the campsite. Sango was curled up next to Kirara taking a nap, Miroku and Shippo cooked the few fish they had, Inuyasha was staring into the forest, and Kagome sat across from him staring into the fire deep in thought no doubt about what had happened earlier that day in the woods. Anya then turned and ran towards the forest, soon disappearing into the darkness.

/oo/

It took Anya half the night to patrol her lands when she was human. Normally it would only take two or three hours when she was half-demon. Anya was making her way back to the campsite when she came across a river where she sat down to rest her legs.

/oo/

Meanwhile back at camp, everyone slept peacefully except for Inuyasha and Kagome who were still looking into the fire. Both had not spoken to each other ever since Inuyasha and Anya returned from the forest. Kagome was also acting strange around him like for example blushing anytime he looked her way.

"Well I should be getting to bed now," Kagome stuttered as she stood and moved to her yellow bag. She stumbled a few times before getting to the bag and had a hard time getting the sleeping bag out of the bag and laying it out which was very out of character for Kagome. Inuyasha noticing this deciding to find out what was wrong.

"Wait. Why have you been acting so strange tonight?" Inuyasha asked standing up and walking over to her. Kagome turned around let out a small yelp when she realized how close he was to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome lied. She knew that she wasn't acting herself and just hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't push the subject to much or she was sure she would give in and confess that she heard him and Anya in the woods. Inuyasha noticed how she couldn't look him in the eye and kept shifting her weight on her feet and knew that she was lying. Inuyasha thought of what he should ask next. He thought about what would've happened that had caused Kagome's change in behavior but only one thought came to mind. Having no other explanation Inuyasha asked the question Kagome was dreading.

"Did you hear Anya and I back in the woods earlier?" he asked.

"No," Kagome answered. Inuyasha knew she was still lying.

"I know you're lying. I can tell by how you can't look me in the eye and keep shifting your weight," Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome sighed and gave in, telling the truth.

"Yes," she whispered. Inuyasha gave a small sigh. Kagome refused to look up at him and kept her eyes on the ground until she felt a finger move under her chin and tilt her head up to look at him. Before she could ask what he was doing, she felt Inuyasha's lips press softly against hers. After a moment of shock, Kagome softly returned the kiss. The sound of rustling broke the two apart as Miroku woke up slightly and rolled over onto his side and fell back asleep. Kagome blushed and continued to get ready for bed as Inuyasha sat back down by the fire.

/oo/

Anya sat in the grass and looked at her reflection in the river's water and sighed. Anytime she saw her reflection on night of the new moon, she thought of her mom; her lilac scent, her long black hair, her sparkling chocolate brown eyes, her soothing voice, her colorful kimono, and most of all her love. Anya felt a tear slide down her cheek and wiped it away. She laid in the grass and looked up at the stars, lost in her thoughts. The sound of a twig snapping caused her to jump up and grab So'unga. The figures emerged from the dark forest.

"Sesshomaru," Anya whispered.

**Review! Ok chapter 9! This was fun to write because Anya was in her human form. Next chapter we'll see what Sesshomaru wants to say to Anya. Hopefully it will be later tonight or tomorrow but I promise it will be one of those. I also hoped you liked my little Inuyasha x Kagome scene ****. Anyway review and enjoy!  
Love,  
April!**


	10. Sesshomaru and the human Anya

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter ten- Sesshomaru and the human Anya**_

Sesshomaru walked up to Anya as his companions remained by the trees. Anya stood waiting for him to speak.

"It's shameful to see you like this sister," he said coldly.

"But I'm good at what I do. Father wasn't ashamed to skip over both his sons and put his half-demon daughter as ruler and general of the west in his place," Anya rebutted. Sesshomaru just scoffed.

"I didn't come to discuss our family. I have news about Naraku that will not please you," he informed. Anya's entire body tensed showing that she was now very serious.

"What is it," Anya demanded standing tall. Whether she was half-demon or human, Anya could intimidate any demon by how she stood. Well any demon except for her half-brother Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure you are familiar with Takemaru and Ryenkotsei," Sesshomaru began. Several memories went through Anya's mind at once. It was a complete mystery of how she has the ability but Anya could easily get memories back from before she was born, mostly of her father's past battles.

"Father," Anya whispered. Sesshomaru gave a quick, sharp nod.

"Naraku plans on resurrecting them soon," Sesshomaru said. Anya's eyes widened; she knew the strength that both enemies had and if Naraku used the sacred jewel shards on them there was no doubt that it'd be a long, hard battle.

"Do you know when?" Anya asked in a voice that held all seriousness.

"10 days. A little over a week," Sesshomaru answered before turning around and disappearing into the trees with the others. Anya knew that Sesshomaru must've gotten the information from Kagura, who was trying to gain back her freedom by betraying Naraku in hopes of him being killed. Anya took a deep breath before running as fast as she could into the trees. She had to get to Inuyasha and fast.

**Review! I'm sorry this chapter was short, I tried to make it longer but this was the best I could do. I would combine two chapters but the story is already saved onto my computer and is written so I know I'll confuse myself somehow it I combine something lol. But don't worry; the chapters will get longer eventually. I'll try to update tomorrow, but in the meantime read and review!**


	11. Anya's castle

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter eleven- Anya's castle**_

It was still dark when Anya made it to the campsite. Everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha who was looking up at the stars. He looked over at her as she leaned against the tree trying to catch her breath.

"Anya are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, going over to Anya and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Naraku is resurrecting Takemaru and Ryenkotsei," Anya said after catching her breath. Inuyasha had a blank look as he thought about the names. He remembered fighting Ryenkotsei before but Takemaru was a blur in his mind. Anya was quick to explain.

"As you know Ryenkotsei fought dad which led to his death. Takemaru was the one that wanted to kill mom but died fighting dad in that fire," Anya said her voice slightly louder than she meant. Everyone gave a start but quickly fell back to sleep at realizing it was just Anya and there was no danger.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Inuyasha asked. Anya looked up at the sky before answering him.

"We're going to the castle to prepare," Anya said softly. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly.

"But what about Nami?" Inuyasha asked as Anya walked over to Kagome and lifted her up. Inuyasha picked up her big yellow bag and put it over his shoulder.

"Let them meet her, they were gonna find out sooner or later anyway. Wake up Kirara, she can carry the others," Anya said. Inuyasha did as he was told and they set off towards Anya's castle.

/oo/

Kagome opened her eyes as the sunlight hit her face. She realized quickly that she was being carried. At first she thought it was Inuyasha but something was of; she was being carried by strong arms but the chest or the person carrying her and the skinniness of the arms told her someone else was carrying her. She looked up and saw Anya who was back in her half-demon form.

"Anya? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"I'm up here Kagome," Inuyasha who was also half-demon again answered ahead of them, walking next to Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo (who were all now awake). Anya let Kagome down as they all continued their journey and Anya filled Kagome in on what was happening.

/oo/

About 2 hours later they made it to a giant stone castle. You could tell it was a demon's castle just by looking at it.

"You guys are gonna be staying here with me while we all train for the battle we know is coming. This used to be my father's castle and I inherited it along with his army," Anya explained. Everyone followed Anya inside as she showed them around the castle, before taking them to the throne room.

After the tour, everyone sat in the throne room, which was on the other side of the castle. The room was big and empty. You entered it through two giant stone doors that were painted red. At the end of the room against the wall was a platform in a half-circle shape that were three steps. At the top was a black stone throne with red cushions. Anya sat at the throne while the others rested on the steps as the double doors to the room re-opened and Sesshomaru and his companions entered. Inuyasha stood up immediately and got into a fighting position when Anya spoke.

"Stand down Inuyasha, I called him here. I can't use my army in the battle so I needed to make a new one quick," Anya explained leaning back in the throne.

"Where is your army?" Sango asked. Anya stood up and walked over to the two clear glass doors on the left side of the room which led out to the balcony platform.

"I was just about to tell them what will be happening," she said, and with that she swung open the doors and walked out onto the balcony. The others followed her with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha close behind Anya. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku's eyes widened. Thousands of demon warriors stood below looking up at Anya. Her face was now stoic and her body was tense.

"How many are there," Shippo asked sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

"About 250,000. My father was a very powerful demon," Anya answered before turning her attention to her army, her voice was nothing but serious.  
"I HAVE NEWS THAT I WISH TO TELL YOU ALL BUT I KNOW YOU WILL NOT LIKE! YOU ARE ALL FAMILIAR WITH THE NAMES AND ACTIONS OF RYENKOTSEI AND TAKEMARU! THEY ARE TO BE RESURRECTED BY NARAKU AND I AM TO FIGHT THEM! BUT YOU ARE ALL TO REMAIN HERE!" Anya shouted so everyone would hear. Then there came thousands of shouts of disagreement.

"SILENCE!" Anya shouted angrily. Immediately it went silent. The others (except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru) had never seen this side of Anya before. Anya then continued.

"NOW LISTEN! I WILL BE FIGHTING WITH MY BROTHERS INUYASHA AND LORD SESSHOMARU! INUYASHA'S COMPANIONS WILL ALSO ACCOMPANY ME IN BATTLE!" Anya said. After a few more minutes of assuring her army that she would be fine and that they were to stay there, the army dispersed. Anya walked back inside as the others followed her. They all stopped though when they saw a little girl standing in the middle of the room looking at Anya.

"You're leaving again mama?" she sniffled with tears in her eyes.

**Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we meet this little girl calling Anya 'mama'. There will also be an explanation in the author's note tomorrow for the reason of the next chapter so be sure to read it to clear some things up. But until then read and review! ****.**


	12. Mommy Anya?

**PLEASE BE SURE TO READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE AFTERWARDS FOR AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS CHAPTER!******

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.  
****  
**_**Chapter twelve- Mommy Anya?**_

The little girl had to be four years old and she was very adorable. She had silver hair that reached the nape of her neck. Her ears were pointed demon ears, but she didn't have the demon markings like Anya did. Her skin was pale but not to pale, unlike Anya's which was a dark tan from being outside all the time. She also wore a short pink kimono.

"Nami baby, I'll be back in three days at the most," Anya assured the crying girl. Everyone (except of course Inuyasha and Sesshomaru) was speechless still at the fact that the little girl called Anya 'mama'.

"Naramaru, your mother has left for battle before. What makes this so different?" Sesshomaru asked standing near the corner, away from the others.

"Her army isn't there to help her this time," Nami whispered as Anya picked her up and dried her tears. Nami still had yet to acknowledge Inuyasha was there until he spoke.

"Nami, your mom won't be alone. My friends will be there and so will I and I guess Sesshomaru will be there if it means fighting Naraku," Inuyasha said walking up. Nami's mood instantly brightened.

"UNCLE INUYASHA!" she exclaimed jumping from Anya's arms into Inuyasha's. Anya then turned to the others to introduce Nami.

"Um...Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo. I want you to meet Naramaru or Nami as we call her. She is my daughter," Anya said. There was then an awkward silence.

"Who-," Miroku started but Anya knew what he was gong to ask and answered before he finished the question.

"Naraku," she said quickly. Everyone's mouths hit the floor and Anya continued, "Nami is Naraku's daughter. He knows about her which is why she stays in the castle 24/7. When my father built this castle, he put a barrier around it that is impenetrable," she said.

"But Anya why would you birth Naraku a child?" Miroku asked. Anya sighed and turned to Nami.  
"Nami baby, Hiroki is in my study looking at some papers I asked him to go over. Go ask him if he wants to play, I'm sure he needs a break," Anya said as Inuyasha put her down and she shot out the room. Then Anya spoke.

"When Naraku was Onigumo he attacked me. I slipped away from Inuyasha to have some time with myself when I ran into him. A few weeks later we realized I was pregnant with Nami. I do hate Naraku but I love Nami with all my heart. I hate Naraku for taking away my childhood, innocence, and what happened 50 years ago with Inuyasha and the sacred tree. But Nami is also my child and I refuse to take any of this out on her," Anya explained.

"Does Nami know Naraku is her father?" Sango asked.

"Yes, she knows. But she also knows that he is dangerous and to stay clear of him," Anya answered sitting back into the throne.

"Is she half-demon too?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it's impossible to have a quarter-demon. For example, if you and Inuyasha were to have a baby, it would be half-demon," Anya said then smiled as Inuyasha and Kagome turned beat red. Then Nami came running back into the room yelling to Anya that Hiroki fell into the lake.

**PLEASE READ!  
I know Anya was young when Nami was born but around that time period, I don't think that was really young to have a baby considering that most girls had families at thirteen, fourteen years old. I wanted to give Anya a hardcore reason to take down Naraku other than to protect her lands and also to make her a mother as a twist so I decided to combine the ideas and make Nami her reason to fight. Also Nami is four in human years but seeing how the incident happened 61 years ago, that makes her about 57 years old (which is till VERY young in demon years considering they live for centuries). But for the story I'm keeping her four and smart.  
Review! **


	13. Meeting the right hand man and training

**DISLCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter thirteen- Meeting the right hand man and training begins!**_

Anya and Nami rushed out of the room in with everyone behind her. They went to the back of the castle and through the trees. After about two minutes of walking, they make it to a clearing and in the middle of it was a lake. In the water was a giant dog demon with warrior armor on. His coat (fur) was gray and white and he was about 10 feet tall. His eyes were blood red and he had sharp teeth.

"Hiroki, why are you in the water?" Anya asked sighing. She helped the demon out the water. He then changed into his human form. He was quite a handsome demon. He had charcoal-gray hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, his eyes were ruby and he had dark tan skin. Anya reached his shoulder so that had to make him at least 6 foot or so and he looked like he couldn't be more than twenty-one, however they knew he was older in demon years because he had fought along side Anya and Inuyasha's father. His armor had also shrunk to fit around his body. The armor was thin so it wasn't bulky around him and fit him perfect and was black to match his kimono underneath.

"Everyone this is Hiroki, he is my right-hand man in my army and my most trusted soldier. He is also my protector when need be," Anya said introducing him to the others.

"Anya I didn't mean to fall! I tripped and hit my head and I was in the water," Hiroki explained sounding very embarrassed.

"It's okay Hiroki, calm down," Anya said laughing a little. But then she turned serious.

"Okay back to what I was gonna say in the castle. Hiroki is already informed about the upcoming battle because he will help us train. I normally train alone but seeing what we're up against, I'll make an exception. Sesshomaru will be helping more with my hand-to-hand combat which is what I prefer instead if using my sword. Inuyasha you are training with me in hand-to-hand combat as well and with Tetsuaiga. Sango, you will train with Hiroki. He is an expert in demon slaying because believe it or not, he was raised by demon slayers much like you were. He can help with special tactics. Miroku, you will be learning how to withstand poison and miasma. Kagome, Inuyasha will help you in your archery and I will train you in how to use your sacred arrows and purification spells," Anya explained in a commanding voice as she sat down on a near by stone. Since she was the one who had the most battle experience (not counting Sesshomaru) everyone let her lead. They were now her army and she was now their general.

"Who will be fighting who?" Sango asked.

"Naraku will be there but he won't attack till the end, I'm confident in that. He'll want to watch what he started and study us to find more weak points most likely. I will take him, you guys focus on your objectives. Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru, there will be Naraku's demons coming to distract us; you three have to defeat them as they come. Sesshomaru takes one half while you two go to the other half cause I know Sesshomaru does not plan on working with humans. Inuyasha, you will fight Takemaru. I'll take down Ryenkotsei and Naraku. Remember Naraku has sacred jewel shards and will use them to his advantage. Our enemies will be stronger. Do not let your guards down for a second!" Anya ordered. Everyone nodded and went to begin training._****_

**Review! This was probably the one chapter that needed the most editing lol. Until next time read and review! **_**  
**_


	14. Visit to mother and father's graves

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter fourteen- Visit to mother and father's graves**_

Everyone had just finished their third day of training when Anya had returned from patrol. She was petting A'un (Sesshomaru's dragon) when Kagome came outside with a guilty look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Anya asked taking her hair out of its high ponytail and let it fall over her shoulder around her. Kagome looked over at her then at her feet.

"I shot Inuyasha in the shoulder with an arrow," Kagome said.

"Huh?" Anya asked confused on what happened. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha told me to shoot the target on the tree and that he would be standing near it to see where the arrow would hit. I shot the arrow and then I heard him scream then yell my name. He then entered the clearing pulling the arrow out of his shoulder," Kagome explained. She heard Anya try to stifle her laughing.

"Keh, he'll live. Don't worry about it," She managed to breath out. After she collected herself she touched her locket softly and looked over at Kagome.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere with me?" she asked softly as she got on A'un. Sesshomaru wouldn't mind if she borrowed him for a little bit. If he did oh well. Kagome gave a small nod and got on A'un behind Anya.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked once they were in the air.

"Just to visit some people," Anya said directing A'un to their location.  
/oo/

Finally after what felt like an hour, Kagome saw they were in a clearing in a giant bamboo patch area. The clearing had a frame in the middle of it that must've once been a big place and was burned down.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she and Anya got off A'un and went over to the burnt frame.

"It was once my mother's home, where she grew up and also where she met my dad. When Inuyasha was born, Takemaru set the place on fire hoping to burn him, my mom, and my dad inside. My dad had put the robe of the fire rat (the red kimono top Inuyasha wears) around my mom and Inuyasha to protect them from the flames. He named Inuyasha and then told my mom to run with Inuyasha so the place wouldn't collapse on them. Takemaru came into the place and challenged my father to a fight to the death and my father accepted it in order to protect my mom and Inuyasha. The place collapsed on both Takemaru and my dad," Anya explained. Kagome was speechless as Anya walked out into the middle of the rubble.

"My mom practiced magic and when Inuyasha was three, she was able to bring my dad back to life like Sesshomaru can bring someone back to life with Tensaiga, but since her talent was limited, the spell would only work for a year. I was born and was barely a year old when the other world took him away from us," Anya finished explaining. Kagome looked around the area until Anya said they had one more stop and they got on A'un and flew away from the clearing.

/oo/

The next area was a beautiful clearing with a large lake and flowers all around. There was a small hill with a large tree in it. On top of the hill under the tree was a small grave with the name 'Izayoi' carved into it. The two girls walked up to the grave and they were silent while Anya planted beautiful pink flowers in front of it. Then she spoke.

"You know my mom was sixteen when she had Inuyasha," she said silently.

"How did your parents meet?" Kagome asked. Anya smiled.

"My parents met in the woods. My mom was looking around when she got lost and in a panic started to run. My dad was patrolling the lands when my mom ran into him, literally. At first she thought he was a human noble till she saw his ears ,claws, and markings. She turned and ran finally finding her way home. Later that night she was sitting out in the gardens when she heard a noise. She looked up in the tree and saw him sitting there. He wanted to make sure she was safe and soon they began to talk. My mom wasn't afraid of him, but her family was still awake so they couldn't speak much. But my dad always came back every night and they would talk. They became really good friends and slowly fell in love," Anya said as she leaned against the tree. She remembered the story just as Myoga had explained it to her when she first became ruler and general. Kagome waited for Anya to continue.

"Dad was in battle when my mother discovered she was pregnant. Since their relationship was forbidden she tried her best to keep her pregnancy a secret. But as you know you can only keep it a secret for so long until it becomes obvious. Anyway when my dad returned from that long battle she was about 7 months along. She begged my dad to take her away with him. He agreed and at sunrise he said he would come for her and they would live in the castle that I live in now. But one of my mom's sisters heard and told their parents. Her parents were originally convinced that it was a human who was the father, but when they discovered the truth, everything went wrong. Dad went to go get her early when he heard her family found out the truth but Ryenkotsei had attacked him along the way. From the chaos and the stress all around her, my mom went into an early labor and you know the rest," Anya finished explaining.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She never knew anything about Inuyasha or Anya's past because Inuyasha never spoke of it.

"You seem to enjoy our history," Anya said noticing Kagome's fascination.

"I am. But it's terrible how you're hated because of your background and that your half-demon," Kagome said. Anya gave a small smile.

"No, if people hate me it's because they know me, it has nothing to do with my background," she said. Then she sighed.

"You know sometimes I can hear my dad's voice talking to me. His deep voice telling me he's proud of me," Anya said quietly.

"He should be! Look how brave and strong you are," Kagome said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before heading back to the castle. When they returned everyone left for battle point since it would take a few days to get there, seeing as how the battle was gonna take place in the other world, the world of the dead, at Anya and Inuyasha's father's grave.

**PLEASE READ FOR BETTER UNDERSTANDING!  
** **Review! Since it's never mentioned how their parents actually met or their relationship other than that they were in love and that it was forbidden for them to be together I made one up on how I thought it happened. It was also never revealed how old their mother was but she was young, about 16 or 17 I'm guessing. So I made up my own version for the sake of the story and also that their mother went into a premature labor for it all to fit together. However how their father died was true, It was revealed in the third movie. It was also said somewhere that Izayoi (their mom) did practice magic but it was for healing I think, but I needed an explanation for Anya's birth so I stretched the that point a little. Hope you like it! Until the next update read and review!**


	15. Anya's secret

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and all the other original characters so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter fifteen- Anya's secret**_

(One week later)

The group had gotten to where they needed to be quicker than they planned. Since they were close to the well and Kaede's village, they spent the next few days there. Now it was only a few hours before the battle and everyone used that time to rest up. They all settled down in a nearby clearing at noon (so the battle was in ten hours at 10pm) as Anya kept clutching her back and wincing in pain. Eventually Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had her lift the back of her shirt so they could check her scar. The three kept whispering to one another, most likely about Anya's scar. It was the first time Kagome saw the two brothers act civil to one another.

About two hours later while everyone else still slept, Kagome woke up to find a sight she would never forget. Both Inuyasha and Anya were asleep with peaceful faces. Anya hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas that morning so she still wore her gray tank top with pink and gray plaid pajama pants. Inuyasha was in his usual cross-legged position but what was sweet was that Anya was curled up in his lap with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her in protective way. Kagome smiled and sat up not realizing that she wasn't the only one awake.

"That was apparently the only way she would go to sleep as a young child," Sesshomaru said emotionless causing Kagome to nearly jump three feet in the air. Sesshomaru continued but sounded like he was talking more to himself, "She was a completely different person than today's Aleksandra-," he was cut off by the alleged sleeping Anya.

"Don't ever call me Aleksandra," she growled with acid in her voice. Her growl caused Sango and Miroku to wake up as well as Kirara.

"Listen Aleksandra-," Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself for letting the name slip again. With lightening speed Anya was in front of Sesshomaru seething.

"I said don't ever call me Aleksandra!" she snarled angrily. Kagome watched Anya's eyes go from the hypnotic gold to pure blood red with golden slits in the middle. It could've been her imagination but she would've sworn Anya's hair was turning red when Inuyasha put his hand on Anya's shoulder. Anya immediately went back to normal.

"Anya are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine. There's a hot spring close by, I'll be right back," her voice sounded broken as she left the clearing.

/oo/

Anya folded her clothes on a rock next to her and put So'unga on top of them. She leaned back against the large rock behind her and looked up at the sky. She gently touched her locket that rested on her chest, lost in thought. Then a twig snapped in a bush behind her. Anya grabbed So'unga.

"Whose there?" she demanded dangerously. Kagome stepped out of the bushes holding two towels.

"Hey,I thought you might want some company," Kagome said quietly as she walked to the edge of the water.

"Inuyasha sent you didn't he?" Anya said with a small smile. Kagome smiled and set her clothes next to Anya's and got into the water.

"He may have suggested it," Kagome said. They were silent for a minute before Kagome spoke.

"Is that your real name? Aleksandra?" Kagome asked. Anya nodded.

"Yeah," she said.

"Why don't you like to be called it?" Kagome asked. Anya sighed before she answered.

"Only my mom would call me it and sometimes when I hear my dad's voice he calls me it. Sometimes those memories with my mother are too much to bear," she explained.

"So how did you come up with 'Anya'?" Kagome asked.

"It's my middle name; Aleksandra Anya," Anya said. Kagome decided to change the subject and looked down at her locket.

"What's inside of your locket?" she asked. Anya gave another small smile.

"A photo of my mom on one side and my dad on the other. My dad was no stranger to your era, that's how Inuyasha and I can travel through the well and why my castle the inside has a modern day look in the rooms, the kitchen is an actual kitchen, the living room and bedrooms. Even plumbing. How he got it to work I'll never know. Also how he got through the well in the first place I have no answer. Anyway he got a camera and he took a picture of himself and one of my mom. The locket he made here in the feudal era I don't know how though, most likely Totosai, the one who made his swords. He gave my mom the locket with the pictures inside for her birthday and on my third birthday she gave it to me. It's all I have left of her," Anya explained. Anya looked back up at the sky and continued quietly.

"Everyone I ever met has said my face is identical to my father's. But when I look in the mirror I just see me, no one else," she said. The two sat in the water for a little longer before they got dressed and started to head back to camp.

(Sunset-6pm)

Everyone was sitting around the fire in silence. Kagome looked over to find Inuyasha and Anya by the trees, deep in conversation. She was able to hear the end of the conversation.

"It's your call," Anya said to Inuyasha.

"I gotta do it. Come get me when it's time," Inuyasha said.

"Leave the shards, don't take them," Anya said. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome can we go back to your time, I want to talk to you," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and they left.

**Review! Sorry it took a little longer to update but I had try outs for my school bowling team and then I caught some stomach bug but now I'm all better now! ****. I know 'Aleksandra isn't Japanese either but it fit with her name and also it means 'defender of mankind' and that pretty much is what Anya is right? I shoud've mentioned in the last chapter that Rin, Jaken, and Shippo stayed behind in the castle.**


	16. Don't wanna lose you

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter sixteen- Don't wanna lose you**_

The two came out of the well and Kagome knew something was up when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. They went inside Kagome's house to find it empty. The note on the table said that they had gone to the movies and would be back in a few hours. They walked up to Kagome's bedroom and had shut the door.

"So why did you want to come to my time?" Kagome asked. But instead of an answer Inuyasha crushed her form against his in a tight embrace. Kagome was surprised and very confused but still returned the embrace.

"You're gonna stay here when the others and I go to fight. I'm not gonna put you in that danger," Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes widened and reluctantly pushed away from the embrace.

"NO! I'm gonna fight! Besides you and Anya and the others will be there if anything goes wrong!" Kagome yelled. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"NO WE WON'T! Anya will be busy with both Ryenkotsei and Naraku, I'm gonna be fighting Takemaru, Sango and Miroku will be on the other side of the mountain holding off demons, and I know Sesshomaru won't be of any help to you!" Inuyasha yelled back. Apparently he had thought this through.

"I wanna fight with you and be there to help you if something happens. I don't want to lose you," Kagome said determined.

"Since when did you care?" Inuyasha yelled, not fully realizing what he had said. But it was enough for Kagome to lose her temper.

"Since I realized that I love you too much to risk losing you!" Kagome shouted with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed. He felt shocked yet happy when he thought back to his and Anya's argument back in the woods and the short kiss he and Kagome shared shortly after. It took Kagome a few moments to realize what she had said.

"Kagome...," was all Inuyasha could get out. Kagome kept her eyes on the floor, the tears from earlier now flowing down her cheeks. She refused to look up until she felt a claw brushing against her cheek wiping the tears away and then lift her chin to look up. All Kagome could see were two golden eyes which caused her tears to start again.  
"Please stop crying," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome gave a small smile and leaned forward slightly. Inuyasha then closed the distance between them with a soft, gentle, yet passionate kiss. When they pulled away Kagome let out a yawn.

"I should get some sleep," she said blushing. She gave him a peck on the cheek and got into her bed, facing the wall. She then felt the bed shift and she turned over to see Inuyasha next to her. He draped the fire rat robe over her as a blanket as she rested her head in his chest. Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her skinny waist and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

/oo/

Anya looked at the clock on the wall as she rocked Nami to sleep. Hiroki had come to their campsite saying that Nami refused to go to sleep unless Anya was with her. Luckily with A'un, it only took Anya a few minutes to get back to the castle. So now Anya sat in Nami's small pink bed and rocked her gently in her lap. She looked back at the clock.

"9:45. Fifteen more minutes. I got to wake everyone up and get Inuyasha," Anya whispered to herself. With that she tucked Nami in, took A'un back to camp and woke everyone up, and left for the well. When she got there she changed into blue denim jeans and a gray T-shirt, then jumped into the well.

/oo/

Anya opened Kagome's bedroom window and slipped inside. She saw Inuyasha and Kagome asleep and shook her brother's shoulder. Inuyasha stirred and opened his eyes.

"Inuyasha, it's time," Anya whispered. Inuyasha nodded and slowly stood up. He put on the fire rat robe and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek. Then the two left for the well.

"You okay Inuyasha?" Anya asked.

"I hope so," Inuyasha said as they went to meet the others.

/oo/

Kagome woke up and found Inuyasha gone. She looked at her clock.

"9:55, they left already," she whispered. She then realized that she was still gonna fight and she grabbed her bow and arrow and went to the well.

/oo/

Kagome hopped out the well and saw Kirara there alone and got an idea.

"Kirara, take me to Inuyasha," Kagome said. Kirara mewed and transformed then Kagome got on her and Kirara flew towards to where the others went. When they got there, everyone was shocked to see her, except for Anya who smiled. Kagome got sown and went to Inuyasha as Kirara went to Sango.

"I'm fighting," was all Kagome said.

"No," Inuyasha said sternly. But after a few moments of arguing, Inuyasha gave in and everyone continued towards battle point.

**Review! Okay well the next chapter they make it to battle point and we get to meet the bad guys. So until next time, read and review! **


	17. Enter bad guys and a haunting gift

**DICLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in the story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter seventeen- Enter bad guys and a haunting gift**_

Everyone walked in silence as they got closer to battle-point. Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand while the others were lost in thought about the outcome of the battle.

Anya, who was leading the group, would often turn around and look at everyone. She wouldn't let herself show it, but she was never so nervous in her life. This battle put everything on the line and she knew there was no room for mistake. In truth, Anya knew Kagome would come through the well to fight, so she left Kirara there to wait for Kagome. Sesshomaru walked up next to Anya. Sensing his sister's discomfort he quietly spoke so the others wouldn't hear them.

"Sister, are you well?" he asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"In the 63 years I have been ruler and general of the west, and all those battles I fought, I feel like I may not make it out of this one," Anya confessed softly. Instead of responding, Sesshomaru turned and returned to the back of the group. Anya took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew he wasn't gonna say anything to comfort her but surprisingly his silence was comfort enough because it was expected. It was the unknown she feared at this moment.  
Anya kept her eyes forward and continued further into her thoughts. Feeling both her ego and self-esteem crumble more and more, Anya began to doubt herself.

"Don't give up on yourself. I wouldn't have made you ruler and general of the west if I knew you wouldn't put up a fight," a deep voice said. Anya's eyes snapped open.

"F-Father," Anya whispered, making her voice sound small and weak. She always felt crazy when she heard his voice but the sound comforted her none the less. But with everything that went on in her life she did consider the fact that she had indeed lost her mind time and time again.

"Don't give up without a fight. Your body holds a special gift of strength and your mind holds a very rare gift of memories. You can see memories of battles back before even I first became general and ruler, memories before mine, you, your brothers, and your mother's very existence. Use that gift wisely in the future, don't waste it. Be strong Aleksandra, I'm proud of you," the voice said before disappearing. Anya straightened her body and felt her confidence increase drastically. She would be strong. She would win.

/oo/

When they got to battle-point, they found Naraku, Takemaru, and Ryenkotsei waiting. By the strength of the demonic auras, they knew the demons were waiting on the other side of the mountain.

"My, my Inuyasha, look how much you have grown. The last time I saw you, you were a newborn. Oh, and Anya, you look exactly like your father," Takemaru said. Both Inuyasha and Anya growled threateningly. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and began to draw Tetsuaiga.

"Now, now Inuyasha when in a formal battle such as this, the general is to start the battle itself," Naraku said within his barrier and he rose up so he got full visual of the entire battle field. Anya and Takemaru stood eye to eye (well almost, Anya was slightly taller).

**Review! I thought Anya needed some reassurance from her dad. :-). Also I think I got the math right when Anya said she was ruler/general for 63 years. She started at age thirteen and I did the math from there. I'm so excited I'm going to see Harry Potter later tonight! So I'm in a really good mood so I decided to update for you all. Next chapter starts the battle we've all been waiting for! Until then read and review! **


	18. The battle begins

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please do not steal.**

_**Chapter eighteen- The battle begins**_

Anya stared at Takemaru and grasped So'unga. Just as she was about to draw the sword, she got an idea and let go.

"You are not gonna use your sword to start battle?" Takemaru asked amused. Anya smirked.

"Nope," and with that, Anya punched Takemaru dead in the face. Takemaru now enraged, lunged at Anya. Immediately as if on cue, Inuyasha jumped in front of her with Tetsuaiga and Takemaru's sword colliding. Anya jumped to the mountain and began battle with Ryenkotsei and the others had disappeared to the other side of the mountain to take care of the other demons.  
Kagome was amazed by how quickly the battle had started. Anya jumped to her father's skeleton which was right next to where the battle was taking place, and landed on the skull. She put a barrier around the entire skeleton and ran back outside it and towards Ryenkotsei.

"_At least father won't be harmed,"_ Anya thought as she jumped out the barrier and returned to battling Ryenkotsei.

Kagome stood inside of the barrier so she would be able to shoot her sacred arrows and not be harmed. She wanted to be able to fight outside the barrier but Inuyasha would have none of it.  
Anya wouldn't use So'unga, only her fists, claws, and lightning speed. She never took her eyes off Ryenkotsei.

"Well young Anya, you truly are your father's child when it comes to fighting," Ryenkotsei hissed as he slashed Anya's leg. Anya cried out in pure pain as she fell to the ground and clutched her leg. She looked down to see the damage done to her leg. From her kneecap to her ankle was a huge, long gash that poured blood nonstop.

"This is gonna be a long battle," Anya groaned as she struggled back into a standing position.

/oo/ (Inuyasha and Takemaru)

"Stay still!" Takemaru yelled as he swung his sword at Inuyasha. Tetsuaiga had been knocked out of Inuyasha's hand in a sneak attack and he's been avoiding attacks since. Then Inuyasha risked it and lunged for Tetsuaiga. He grabbed it and hit the ground, not knowing Takemaru had to lunged and aimed his sword at Inuyasha's spine. But as Inuyasha turned ready to block the attack, an arrow came and hit Takemaru, causing the sword to graze Inuyasha's side.

Takemaru groaned as he pulled the arrow out of his arm. Inuyasha stood, bleeding badly on his right side, to see Kagome holding her bow and arrow aiming at Takemaru.

/oo/ (Anya)

Anya grunted as she felt her arm breaking further. She did a really good number on Ryenkotsei. His left arm was practically off his body and the right side of him was bleeding, due to Anya's deep claw marks. The right side of his head was bleeding to and he was losing a lot of blood.

Anya wasn't much better. Her leg was still bleeding badly and her torso had a deep gash across it (to be exact, the gash was just above her stomach and right under her breasts) and was bleeding terribly. When she had slashed Ryenkotsei's side, he hit her, thus breaking her arm in the process. Just as she stood from being thrown to the ground, a sharp pain hit her back causing her to clutch it tightly in realization; her scar had re-opened. She tried to stand straight but the pain from the scar caused her to hunch painfully.

"Aw, is our little general hurt? Does she wish to give up?" Ryenkotsei hissed. Anya took a deep breath and stood up straighter.

"No, I'm not going to give up," she said through her teeth.

"Such a shame," Ryenkotsei hissed. Anya lunged at Ryenkotsei. She pushed Ryenkotsei across the way into a mountain, but his tail hit Anya causing her to fly towards her father's skeleton. Since she created to barrier, she could easily go through it. Her body smashed through the armored stomach, her head hitting the spine (once she flew across the inside) full force, and landing on the golden table that used to hold Tetsuaiga, breaking it into pieces. Anya staggered over to the giant hole that was now in the stomach and drew So'unga.

She knew she had to have a concussion now after that hit she took. The right side of her head/face was bleeding and running down her face, mixing with the blood from the now thick cut on her throat staining the collar of her shirt. The gash on her torso and the re-opening of her scar covered her shirt with blood. Her arm had broken further due to the impact she took in the skeleton. If you looked closely you could see pieces of bone pierced through her skin cause immense pain.

"I will not let Naraku win," Anya muttered as she lunged, aiming So'unga at Ryenkotsei's chest.

/oo/ (Inuyasha, Takemaru, and Kagome)

Kagome now remained outside the barrier as Takemaru and Inuyasha fought. Kagome had a long cut on her arm from ducking an attack from Takemaru. Inuyasha however had more injuries. He had a long, deep cuts in his chest, stomach, and arm. Inuyasha threw Takemaru into a mountain and ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome go back into the barrier!" Inuyasha demanded.

"No, I'm fighting," Kagome said.

/oo/ (Anya)

Anya watched Ryenkotsei stumble after she hit his chest with So'unga, not seeing the threat that was heading towards her as she sheathed So'unga.

**Review! What do you think for the start of the battle? It gets better from here. I believe I made the battle last 10 more chapters. I know a lot but this is a huge battle and I had so many ideas I put them all in. I wanted to focus on the main battles so that's why the others aren't mentioned in this chapter. Until the next update, read and review!**


	19. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter nineteen- Betrayal**_

Anya saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned to have an arrow hit her in the throat, right above the long cut (that was still bleeding from crashing into the skeleton). She yanked the arrow out but was beginning to become dizzy due to the blood loss. But not dizzy enough to slow her down. She then saw Kikyo standing on the mountain above her.

"Kikyo you bi-," But Anya was cut off when she saw Kikyo aiming an arrow at Kagome. She saw Kagome frozen in place as Inuyasha kept his eyes on her (Kagome).

"K-Kikyo?" Kagome asked in a small voice. She relaxed slightly when she felt Inuyasha move slightly closer to her, forgetting all about Takemaru who was currently struggling to get off the mountain Inuyasha threw him in. Then Naraku who had stayed quiet the whole time finally spoke up.

"Ahh...Kikyo has joined our side for the sacred jewel," he said with a laugh.

"Also to destroy this copy of me," Kikyo said getting ready to release the arrow. Inuyasha gave a low growl. Kikyo released the arrow. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and took the arrow in the shoulder. Seeing Inuyasha getting shot by the arrow shot by Kikyo caused something to snap in Anya reminding her of that day 50 years ago. She grabbed So'unga and snarled.

"THAT'S IT!"Anya shouted as she threw So'unga like a boomerang at Kikyo. So'unga hit Kikyo in the chest as she fell to the ground and So'unga swung back to Anya. Kagome had clutched Inuyasha in a tight embrace as he pulled out the arrow. Takemaru then finally got free from the mountain and Ryenkotsei regained his balance and vision and everyone returned to battle. Kikyo's body dissolved into ash and clay.

**Review! Ok I'm sorry if Kikyo is out of character a little in here I tried my best to make it work. Also I'm so sorry this chapter is short, there will be some in this story that will be though cause they seem long when I wrote it but here not so much. Until next update, read and review! **


	20. Naramaru's worry

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter twenty- Naramaru's worry**_

The explosion of Anya and Renkotsei fighting echoed through the other world and into the real world. Nami was awake and looked out the window. Along with the noise, the fighting in the other world conjured up a fierce storm throughout the land. Shippo entered the room and sat up onto the window sill next to Nami.

"I hope mama is okay," Nami said watching the rain pour down. Shippo tried to give her a hug but since she was tall, maybe the size of a human four-year-old and also the fact that her mother was unnaturally tall (inherited by Anya's father and so forth), he was much shorter.

"She'll be fine," Shippo said patting Nami's skinny arm.

"He's right," a voice said in the doorway. It belonged to Hiroki. Behind him, Rin ran in and took a seat on Nami's other side. Jaken who was also in the doorway continued to scowl.

"I hate this place! All I smell are half-demons!" Jaken yelled.

"Master Jaken! This is where Lord Sesshomaru grew up!" Rin exclaimed.

"She's right, I can still remember that six-year-old boy who would walk beside his father, holding onto his pant leg so he wouldn't fall behind," Hiroki said in deep thought. The lightning and thunder clapped throughout the sky meaning someone probably just got thrown into another mountain. Nami jumped.

"Don't worry Nami, everyone is okay," Rin said kindly with a smile.

"Yeah, besides Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to Anya," Shippo said. Nami nodded.

"Do you guys wanna play with Minearou?" Nami asked sounding small, almost as if she was trying to keep her mind off her worry. Everyone except Hiroki had gotten a confused expression, so Nami began to explain.

"Minearou is a girl who is one year older than momma, so she's sixteen. She's pregnant with a half-demon. I heard her tell momma that the baby's father disappeared after Minearou told him she was pregnant. I also know that her family shunned her and threw her out. Momma took her in cause she was on patrol when the family threw her out and saw the whole thing. Momma takes care of Minearou. Her belly is really big," Nami explained. She yelled Minearou's name loudly a few times before a girl entered the room.

The girl was very beautiful. She had red hair that was wavy and reached her waist. She had emerald green eyes that were really bright. She wore a long pink kimono and rested a hand on her large stomach.

"What is it Nami," Minearou asked giving a small smile.

"Can you play a game with us?" Nami asked.

"Sure," Minearou said sweetly as Hiroki helped her down the hall where the three kids ran off to.

**Okay I know there have been a lot of surprises with Anya (Nami, Anya's real name, and now Minearou) but that is the last one...I think lol I wrote this story like last year and haven't read it over in a while. Whenever I finished one secret I thought of another and had to add it in. Anyway until next chapter read and review! **


	21. Takemaru's death

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter twenty-one- Takemaru's death**_

Inuyasha wounds had grown worse as the battle went on. His left leg bled badly and his arm was also bleeding as well as almost being broken. His torso had a deep cut, causing blood to cover his kimono top. The right side of his lip was bleeding and his right eye was now a black eye. He had a cut that was bleeding on the left side of his head but it wasn't as bad as Anya's head wound.

Takemaru was not much better. His face, arm, throat, chest, and stomach bled nonstop since Inuyasha used every chance he got to try and kill Takemaru.

"You lousy halfbreed," Takemaru growled as he stabbed Inuyasha through the shoulder. Kagome tried to help and intervene by shooting arrows, but she had injuries due to it. Her leg was bleeding and her stomach had a cut too. Her arm had a long cut and her ribs were bruised from a nasty fall she took. The cuts were from stray demons that had gotten past the others over on the other side of the mountain. They didn't last long after being purified by her. Kagome looked down at Anya who was in the gap between the mountains and her father's grave, fighting Ryenkotsei.

/oo/

The battle had been going on for what Anya was guessing 10 hours now. She was hurt and her energy was dwindling from blood loss, but she never showed it. She kept moving to keep herself awake. A few times she had been thrown enough to see the others who were fighting the stray demons. They only had cuts and bruises since those demons weren't as strong.  
She looked at Ryenkotsei and gave a frustrated growl. How much longer was it going to take to kill him?

/oo/

"Inuyasha give up, you can't win," Takemaru growled.

"I am not giving up. KAGOME FOR THE LAST TIME, GET INSIDE THE BARRIER!" Inuyasha shouted as he hit Takemaru's shoulder. Takemaru groaned at the impact and fell to his knees. Inuyasha lifted Tetsuaiga for 'Windscar'

"NO!" Kagome shouted back. Then she shot an arrow as Inuyasha used 'Windscar' at Takemaru and both hit him full force. He-just like Kikyo- disintegrated into dust and bones in a pool of blood. He was dead.

One down, two to go.

**Review! I hope you all liked it. The next update will either be later tonight or tomorrow, but until then read and review! Oh, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ****. **


	22. Minearou's baby

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter twenty-two- Minearou's baby**_Thunder clasps again as Minearou sat in her bed with her hand rubbing her big belly. She left to lie down after playing a few rounds of hide and seek with the younger kids. The thought made her think about her unborn baby. Would she be a good mother? She had seen Anya take care of Nami whenever she was home. It must be hard to juggle motherhood and rule the Westlands at the same time.

She always admired Anya for being such a good mother to Nami, she was so young when she had her and Nami's father was the most dangerous man alive and Anya's greatest enemy. But Anya always told her that Nami was almost like an innocent bystander in all this, she wasn't at fault for anything, therefore she shouldn't be punished for what Naraku had done.

Minearou sighed as she thought of the father of her baby. She had truly loved him so much. He said he loved her too. They had met when he saved her from a demon when she had slipped into the woods to get away from her overprotective family. After that they had become close, he always protected her. She remembered that he had always told her he would be there.

When she discovered she was pregnant she was a little scared but at the same time ecstatic. But however he wasn't. He pretended to be but she knew he was trying to keep her happy. That night he had left like he normally would but this time he didn't come back. Anya had been searching for him for a while but they never found him. She had told Minearou he was probably in the North, South, or East lands, and since she had no power in those lands there was nothing else she could do unless he re-appeared in the Westlands.

Minearou sighed as she returned back to her memories. After he had left she had no choice but to tell her family. She was the youngest princess of a royal family of eight, her father was well-known and a stern man. At first they were disappointed yet sympathetic, but she had discovered they had thought the father was a human. When she said it was a demon who fathered her child they were upset thinking that a demon had forced itself upon her. But when she confessed it was all willingly, they were angry. They said she dishonored them and was no longer their daughter and she was could not live with them.

Luckily Anya had been on patrol that day and checking up on the royal families making sure all was well. She had arrived to the palace just as Minearou's family threw her out. Anya had seen it and was furious with the family. They had a heated argument about it and Minearou sat on the ground where she had fallen and watched worried. When they family said it was a disgrace to have a half-breed in a royal family, Anya pointed out angrily how she was a half-breed and her mother was a princess as well. After the argument stopped Anya gently yet firmly grabbed Minearou by the arm and lifted her to her feet. She then announced that she was taking Minearou with to make sure her and her unborn baby got the proper care.

It was awkward at first being in the castle. Anya tried to make it as comfortable as possible for her. She truly was a good friend to Minearou; she helped her throughout her pregnancy, giving her tips on morning sickness and everything. A few times Anya had Minearou take care of Nami for the day. The army had welcomed her quickly, no one having a problem it her. Anya said this was because of her mom and dad's relationship, the army was used to humans being around. She soon was just another part of the family; Her, Anya, Nami, and soon her baby.

A knock then came at the door ripping Minearou from her thoughts.

"Come in," she said as Nami, Shippo, and Rin came into the room.

"Are you okay," Nami asked sitting next to her with Rin and Shippo behind her.

"Yeah. The baby is just kicking," Minearou said sweetly.

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?" Rin asked happily.

"A girl. Anya could smell the gender and told me. I don't know how you can smell the gender but she could," Minearou said. They all smiled. Then suddenly Minearou gripped her stomach and doubled over in pain, and let out a cry of pain.

"MINEAROU! ARE YOU OKAY?" Nami shouted. Minearou shook her head.

"Get Hiroki please. I think the baby is coming," Minearou said through her teeth. Shippo and Rin ran out the room as Nami watched Minearou laid on the bed. Her worry came back; her mom wasn't there to help and she wouldn't be back for a while. Minearou held her stomach and cried out.

"Please Anya, please hurry back," Minearou whispered. Anya was always there to help her and now when she needed her most she was fighting in battle. Why did this have to happen now?

**Review! I wanted everyone to have background on Minearou's past and relationship with Anya. I hope you all enjoyed it. We still have a long way to go so until the next chapter ,read and review!  
**


	23. Anya's true form

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter twenty-three- Anya's true form**_

Anya heard Kagome scream but she couldn't get away from Ryenkotsei. This battle was getting more and more violent and Anya's wounds were only becoming worse. She worried for everyone that was suffering because of this battle, especially for Nami.

/oo/

Kagome screamed as a demon claw stuck into her side from a demon that slipped past Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha killed the demon and took Kagome into the barrier and into the skeleton's mouth. Inuyasha sat crossed-legged and put Kagome in his lap. Kagome had tears coming down her face as the pain from the claw grew.

"Kagome, I gotta get this claw out of your side," Inuyasha said as he tried to calm her. She nodded as Inuyasha took hold of the large, wide claw.

"This may hurt," Inuyasha whispered to her as he yanked the claw out of Kagome's side quickly. Kagome let out a scream and tried to hold back her tears. Inuyasha began to soothingly run his claws through her hair. After a few moments, Kagome calmed down. Then a crash sounded as Inuyasha peeked out the mouth to see Anya getting back up from the ground.

"I better go help her. You stay in the barrier," Inuyasha said. Kagome was about to protest when she felt a sharp pain in her side and nodded.

/oo/

Anya's arm was killing her, she almost didn't have time to dodge Ryenkotsei's attack. Her leg gave out as she hit the ground hard. She tried to stand back up but it pained her to do so. But she wouldn't give up, she wasn't letting Naraku win.

"Anya you can fight as hard as you want, but you'll still perish like your worthless father and weak mother," Ryenkotsei hissed. That was the final straw for Anya. Nobody insulted her parents. Her body pulsed and began to change. Her hair slowly became blood red, her eyes also became red with blue pupils. Her claws and fangs grew longer and sharper. She stood in front of Ryenkotsei when she noticed another demon behind him. With her demon released, Inuyasha couldn't control his and was also full demon now as he stood on the mountain behind Ryenkotsei.

**Review! I liked the thought of Anya's demon having blood red hair so I gave her some lol. Next chapter we get to see Anya fight in her demon form. Until next time, read and review ****!**


	24. Our demons released

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter twenty-four- Our demons released**_

Kagome was shocked at Anya's transformation. If she was the strongest person on Earth as a half-demon, what was she like as a full-fledged demon?

Naraku floated above it all, amused by the change in Anya's character. Anya was now a vicious, blood-thirsty, merciless demon who would stop at nothing to win this battle.

Anger rose in the newly transformed Anya at the thought of what Ryenkotsei said about her parents.

"Don't you dare insult my mother and father," she growled angrily. Her normally smooth velvet voice was now mixed between that and a deep demonic voice. It sounded almost nothing like the Anya everyone knew.

"Aw did I anger the little half-breed?" Ryenkotsei hissed sounding amused. Demon Inuyasha had moved from the mountain to stand beside Anya.

"I believe 'anger' would be an understatement," he growled. It was beginning to get darker as the battle had gone on, but both sides had still fought tirelessly. Inuyasha was about to lunge at Ryenkotsei, when Anya stopped him.

"No! It's my battle now. Protect the girl, keep her safe," Anya growled. Inuyasha turned to the barrier where Kagome stood, causing her to freeze. Inuyasha looked back at Anya and she gave a simple nod. Inuyasha then jumped to the barrier where Kagome was. He took off the fire rat robe and draped it over her shoulders.

"I-Inuyasha, I'm fine. You should wear this in case you have to go back out there-," Kagome said but was cut-off when Inuyasha put a clawed finger to her lips.

"Must keep safe," was all Inuyasha said.

/oo/

Anya's clothes were now ripped up. The pant leg on her good leg was ripped up to the kneecap and the sleeve on her bloodied shoulder was also ripped. She had long ago lost her shoes and now stood barefoot with cuts on her feet.

"I gotta end this. This battle is getting out of hand," Anya thought as she slowly gained her control back and once again became half-demon.

**Review! The battle is almost over! I think it's only four more chapters before the battle ends but however the story still has a long way to go before its end. Will Anya win? **

**Until next time read and review! **


	25. As one life ends a new one begins

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter twenty-five- As one life ends a new one begins**_

Anya jumped up and her clawed hand from her good arm went through Ryenkotsei's chest. Drops of blood fell onto her silver mane of hair.

"It's over Ryenkotsei," Anya yelled as he hit the mountain behind them. Then out the corner of her eye, Anya saw a large, pointed, jagged rock that had fallen from the mountain. With what took almost all her strength, Anya lifted the rock and threw it Ryenkotsei, hitting him straight through his chest.

"AHHHH! YOU NO GOOD FILTHY HALF-BREED!" Ryenkotsei shouted before he turned to dust just like the others. Anya regained her breath and looked at her bloody form. Her body was reaching it's limit which she had no idea it had anymore from all her training and battles. She saw Naraku in his barrier watching everything in amusement. She would defeat Naraku even if it killed her.

"NARAKU! GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Anya shouted angrily.

/oo/

Back at the castle, a cry filled the air. Minearou held her new daughter close to her chest and smiled. Nami and Rin sat next to her in the bed and Shippo sat next to Nami. The baby soon quieted down and curled into her mother's chest.

"What are you gonna name her Minearou?" Rin asked excited.

"Yeah, tell us!" Nami said happily.

"Let's see," Minearou said. She looked at the baby. She had bright red hair that was slightly curly and emerald green eyes. She had pale skin and her ears were demon ears. Other than that she had no demon markings or any other trait that showed her demon side except for her tiny claws and fangs. The baby sneezed then gave a smile showing everyone her adorable dimples.

"Amu. Her name is Amu," Minearou said sweetly kissing Amu on her cheek.

"What kind of half-demon is Amu?" Shippo asked.

"Amu is half-dragon demon," Minearou said and gently bounced Amu in her arms.

**Review! It's just coincidence that Amu is half dragon demon and was born right after Ryenkotsei died. There is no relation. **

**The fight between Anya and Naraku is next! Until then read and review! **_**  
**_


	26. The final showdown begins

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter twenty-six- The final showdown begins**_

Naraku came and stood a few feet from Anya with an arrogant smirk. Anya reached into her back pocket and pulled out a sharp pocket knife. She had forgotten she had put it there and was shocked to find she hadn't lost it in the fight so far. She looked at it and figured she could use it to fight Naraku if she put enough force behind it. Naraku was amused by the sight of the small knife.

"What do you plan on doing with that thing," Naraku laughed. Anya gripped the knife tighter in her fist. She knew that he would underestimate the small weapon and tried to hide a smirk knowing she had a small advantage.

"Kill you," Anya growled and lunged at him. Naraku jumped away from Anya in time and landed behind her.

"I highly doubt that my dear. Once I get through with you I will be sure to raise our daughter to grow to be my own helper," Naraku hissed. Anya turned to him all the anger that she had was built up and ready to explode within her. How dare he bring Nami into this! The thought alone was enough to bring her to the edge.

"Damn you!" Anya yelled and lunged again at Naraku. This time she was able to hit his forehead with the knife. She kicked his chest and pulled the knife away as Naraku flew back grasping his forehead, however he barely flinched. Now the showdown began.

If you looked close enough at Anya's arm, you easily see some of the bone from the break. Her bloodied leg was quickly and painfully losing its mobility. She was also becoming dizzy and lightheaded from the blood loss from her head injury. She stumbled slightly as she came down from Kicking Naraku, unlike her usual, natural grace. Naraku stood and gave a dark laugh seeing his opponent weaken. His face began to show smugness as he saw Anya's eyes lose a little bit of the light they normally carried.

"Anya, face it. You are losing too much blood. You are gonna die before this is over. You should just give up now," Naraku said through his teeth as the blood from his forehead trickled down his face.

Anya continued to breathe heavily and shut her eyes for a second only to be shoved into a mountain by Naraku. She hit the ground and didn't want to move. Her body had reached its limit causing her strength to start to fade and it was becoming harder to stay awake. Maybe she should give in and die with honor. She knew Naraku wouldn't win either way be it by her or her companions. She could see everything around her start to turn black.

She tried to move and keep going for Nami. She knew what it was like to grow up without a mom at a young age and didn't want Nami to experience that. Every time she moved though, unimaginable pain shot through her. She couldn't go on as she leaned her head back against the cool stone of the mountain. Then a voice came into her head, only time it wasn't her father.

It was her mother.

**Review! Okay next chapter we hear what Izayoi has to say. And also will Anya be able to finish the fight? Or will the others have to take over? Find out next chapter. Until then read and review! **


	27. As my father's child

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter twenty-seven- As my father's child…**_

"Aleksandra, listen to me. I know how bad your wounds are right now, but you never can give up. I am so proud of you for making it this far. Through the rest of your battle I want to to remember that you are your father's child; you fight for and protect what you love," her mother's voice said calmly. Her voice was just how Anya remembered it: soft and calm; no matter what was happening her mother's voice barely ever wavered from it's calm state.

As the voice faded, Anya nodded to herself knowing her mother's words were true and slowly stood up and looked at Naraku.

"I'm not giving up. I'm my father's child," Anya muttered more to herself. Ever since she first became ruler/general, everyone said she was becoming her father more and more everyday. Now for the first time, Anya actually believed it.

"What was that," Naraku hissed angrily. No, this was not his plan. Anya was suppose to fall and be an easy target after fighting Ryenkotsei, she was not suppose to gain so much strength in such short time! Anya's hypnotic golden eyes now looked like molten fire as she glared at Naraku murderously.

"I fight for what I believe in and that includes taking you down!" Anya said fiercely and jumped at Naraku, ready to end this battle once and for all.

/oo/

Inuyasha and Kagome stood on the skeleton's shoulder watching Naraku and Anya fight. The others were still holding off demons and as much as they wanted to help them, Kagome's side was still bleeding slightly and Inuyasha didn't want to leave Anya so injured and fighting Naraku who didn't seem to be weakening. It hurt him deeply watching his sister be thrown back and forth and bleeding terribly, but she was right: it was her fight.

"Aren't you going to help?" Kagome asked looking at him. Inuyasha did want to help her but like he thought he knew that he couldn't.

"No, this is Anya's fight. She said that she wants to fight this battle alone. I gotta respect that wish," Inuyasha answered as he continued watching the fight. Kagome nodded but felt tears in her eyes especially as she watched Anya hit the mountain again but much harder than before.

Naraku laughed as he dodged another attack by Anya and threw her into the mountain again but with more force. But what he hadn't expected was for Anya to get up so quickly. Anya stumbled for a second but then lunged and grabbed Naraku's neck with her good arm, her blood-stained claws sinking into his skin. Now it was her turn to give a dark chuckle. Now she had the advantage.

**Review! The battle is getting pretty tense huh? Next chapter I forget if it's the end of the battle or not. We shall see hopefully tomorrow if not then Thursday. Until then read and review! **


	28. Revenge is sweet, or in my case bloody

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter twenty-eight- Revenge is sweet, or in my case bloody**_

Anya held Naraku's throat as the molten fire in her eyes danced wildly. Inuyasha watched intently with Kagome behind him. The others and just finished off the rest of the demons and were now at the edge of the mountain next to the skeleton, watching the scene unfold. Naraku chuckled.

"Do you plan on destroying me this way Anya?" Naraku asked amused. Anya was breathing heavily as blood continued to flow down her body. The others moved within the barrier and Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha.

"She's going to do it," Sesshomaru said more to himself then to Inuyasha. Inuyasha answered anyway, not taking his eyes away from Anya.

"I think so. Have you ever seen her face so determined, blood-thirsty, and merciless in her half-demon form?" He said calmly. The two stared at they're younger sister; beat up, bloody, determined, and angry. Inuyasha had never seen her this way before; it was hard to believe this was his sister.

/oo/ (Inuyasha's flashback)

Thirteen year old Inuyasha carried a sleeping ten year old Anya in his arms.

"Inuyasha?" said a small, tired voice into his chest.

"You're supposed to be asleep Anya," Inuyasha said as he jumped onto a tree branch and place the curled up Anya in his lap. Anya shifted nervously as she looked up at him through her bangs.

"I can't. I'm nervous, Sesshomaru is taking me to start training tomorrow," Anya said.

"You'll be fine," Inuyasha said brushing her bangs out of her face. Anya smiled.

"I hope I can be as good as daddy," Inuyasha tensed as Anya stood up looking at the stars and continued to talk.

"I am going to be just like daddy! I'm going to be just as strong as him!" Anya said proudly at the night sky.

/oo/ (End flashback)

"I will kill you and avenge the deaths you caused," Anya snarled at Naraku digging her claws deeper into his throat. Naraku laughed as if this was all a joke to him. Sesshomaru watched as he remembered when he was first training Anya.

/oo/ (Sesshomaru's flashback)

"Anya you must learn your combat skills," Sesshomaru said as Anya stood from being knocked down once again.

"But I don't like violence," Anya whispered in a soft voice. Sesshomaru almost scoffed. This coming from a girl who would constantly start fights with village boys twice her age and three times her size.

"If you are going to be ruler and general, you must learn to fight," he said emotionless as usual. Anya crossed her arms in annoyance

"Fine, but I hope I never get to crazy. I hate death," Anya said.

/oo/ (End flashback)

"Oh Anya! You want revenge," Naraku said as blood steadily poured from his throat.

"Yes, revenge. It is sweet, or in my case bloody," Anya said calmly only to become angry as Naraku laughed.

"Naraku, you stole life when I was young. Now I'm returning the favor," Anya said with acid in her voice. With that Anya dug her claws as far as they could go into Naraku's throat and yanked back at lightning speed. In the process, decapitating Naraku. His body fell to the ground motionless. Anya was panting heavily as she threw the head against the mountain side, smashing it into dust and pieces. All they needed now was the jewel.

Inuyasha immediately jumped from the barrier and ran over to Anya as she swayed slightly. Anya didn't notice him.

"Anya, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, snapping Anya from her thoughts. She was now slowly coming in and out of consciousness now. She had lost a lot of blood, her head was dizzy, her arm was shattered, and her leg had barely any mobility (it will get better but never be the same). Her throat was loosing blood still and she began to cough, choking on it and the hole where Kikyo's arrow had hit was making it worse. Her back was killing her as her scar continued to bleed. All the pain she ignored through the battle was now starting to weigh down on her. Boy, did it hurt.

"Anya, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked again. Anya shook her head and fell back into Inuyasha's arms. By this time, everyone was around Anya and looked at Naraku's body. Miroku looked at his hand to find his wind tunnel gone. Anya's breathing evened out slightly, but was still labored as she lost consciousness. But before the darkness consumed her she heard her father's voice saying, "That's my girl,".

It was over.

**Do not worry this is NOT the end of the story we got the recovery, meeting the other rulers, and all the aftermath so don't worry! Until next time, read and review! ****. **


	29. Recovery

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter Twenty-nine- Recovery**_

When they all got back to the castle it was midnight. The whole battle, they realized, had lasted a total of a little over two days.

Nami was worried when she saw her mom in Inuyasha's arms, unconscious. But she calmed down when the others assured her she was okay. Kagome and Sango soon went to check on Minearou and the newborn Amu. But Inuyasha stopped Kagome because he needed to check her side where the claw had hit her cause it was still slightly bleeding, but nothing life-threatening.

Sango and Miroku only had minor cuts and bruises. Even Sesshomaru was a little banged up but nothing serious. There were more than enough rooms for everyone to have their own. So after checking each others wounds and bandaging Anya, everyone chose a room and fell asleep. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had both stayed in Anya's room for a few more hours until sunrise, but then both left for their rooms to get some much needed sleep.

/oo/

Anya woke up the next morning hearing the sounds of everyone else sleep. She sat up and winced at the pain throughout her body. She eased out of bed and walked down the long hallway to the throne room.

On her way she stopped at one door and heard two heartbeats. She opened the door and saw Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping. Kagome had her head rested against Inuyasha's bandaged chest and her arms wrapped around her waist. Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome's small waist as well. Kagome was wearing the fire rat robe as a shirt over her bandaged chest and a pair of Anya's black sweatpants (which were long since Anya was so tall), since her normal school uniform was all bloody from the fight.

Anya walked to the throne room and sat down on the throne, her body aching. She knew she should have stayed in bed but then her body would be too stiff and would just cause more pain. The fabric on the back of the throne felt wonderful against her back since her scar was still healing. Anya closed her eye and laid her head against the throne as she let herself listen to the peaceful sound of silence.  
She sighed as the door to the room opened again. Thinking it was Hiroki checking on her as he constantly did whenever she was injured; Anya was ready to snap at him saying she was okay, only to see Nami step in. She was wearing pink pajamas and her short hair was all messed up from sleep. She walked in and crawled up onto the throne with Anya.

"Will you be okay Momma?" Nami asked looking up at Anya and rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes. Anya smiled, Nami was so innocent and sweet, so much like herself when she was little. She gave a small chuckle and lightly wrapped her arms around her half-awake daughter.

"Yes. I just need a few days to heal," Anya answered kissing Nami on the top of her head. Nami smiled and curled up against Anya's side.

**Review! Aww I wanted to put in some mother daughter time. There will be some action in the next chapter. Not a lot but enough. I'll give you a hint: Koga.**

**I couldn't write an Inuyasha fic without throwing him in lol.**


	30. Koga's visit

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter thirty- Koga's visit**_

(Few days later)

Everyone was sitting in the grass just outside the barrier of the castle. The weather was nice and a warm breeze blew. The sun was shining bright and there were few clouds in the sky. It was quite the opposite from the severe storm that brew due to the battle on the other world. Now all was back to peace and no longer chaos.

Inuyasha's chest was healed so he didn't need the bandages. Kagome's side was still healing so she would take it easy. Inuyasha sat against the tree with Kagome in his lap holding her close.

Anya sat with Nami on a tree branch above the others. Her wounds were still healing. She could run super fast still but it was bad for her leg, her other wounds were taking longer to heal because of how deep they were and the severity of them.

Minearou sat under the tree, leaning against the trunk with Amu squirming in her lap. Sango laid on her back next to Minearou with Kirara curled on her stomach and Shippo at her side. Miroku sat next to Shippo looking at the sky.

All was peaceful until Kagome's eyes flew open and she looked up at Inuyasha.

"I sense two jewel shards coming fast," she said. Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip on Kagome, mindful of her wound. Then a greenish whirlwind came from the small forest and stopped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey mutt! Get your hands off my woman," Koga said, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her up to his side.

"YOU'RE WOMAN?" Inuyasha yelled jumping to his feet. Anya sighed and jumped down from the branch setting Nami next to Miroku and walking over to the two guys.

"Koga come on, let her go. She's safe here with us," Anya said calmly. She was way too tired to deal with this.

"I'll protect her! I'll never let her go!" Koga said confidently.

"But Koga, I'm not your woman," Kagome piped up quietly. Anya gently pried Kagome away from Koga as Inuyasha spoke up.

"That's right, she ain't your woman! She's mine," he said. Koga became angry and lunged at Inuyasha.

**Review! You can't have an Inuyasha fanfic without these two fighting. Lol until next time read and review! ****.**


	31. Dog fight

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter thirty-one- Dog fight**_

Koga tackled Inuyasha and their small battle began. Kagome stood next to Anya wide-eyed. Anya just sighed and shook her head.

"How dare you take my woman!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"She was never yours!" Inuyasha yelled back.

After about five minutes, Anya decided it was time to interfere. She walked over to the two and stood between them. Her body ached but she ignored it as she put up two small barriers around each guy, keeping them from attacking each other. She had no clue she had the power to create barriers until about a month before she was re-united with Inuyasha and met his friends. But she was glad she had it cause it came in handy like from the battle and also now.

"Enough! Jeez you guys are like children! Nami acts better than this, and she's four! Koga, Inuyasha and Kagome are together!" Anya practically screamed. Today was not the day to mess with her. Her face was hard as she looked from Inuyasha to Koga before lowering the barriers around them. Inuyasha had relaxed but Koga didn't.

"No! I won't accept that!' Koga yelled. With that he grabbed Kagome and ran into the woods, the green whirlwind surrounding them. Inuyasha was about to run after him when Anya stopped him.

"I'll go, I'm faster. You'll never catch him with the shards in his legs," Anya said then disappeared into the woods at lightening speed. Her body protested as she sped up following the green tornado. She tightly closed her eyes for a few moments to erase the pain from her mind.  
"Mind over matter, mind over matter," She gritted through her teeth quietly to herself.

Even with a messed up leg, Anya was still much faster than Koga and his shards. She had caught up to the two and stopped herself in front of Koga. Koga stopped just in time before colliding into her and growled. He didn't know how she and the mutt knew each other but from her appearance, he was smart enough to know they were related to one another.

"Hey," she said casually. She shifted her weight to her good leg and stood there waiting for Koga to respond.

"Get out of my way," Koga growled threateningly. Anya shrugged.

"Okay," she said before running off in the blink of an eye. Koga looked at his arms to see nothing but air. He turned and saw Anya jumping from tree to tree with Kagome in her arms, and heard the silver haired girl laughing at him.

**Review! I'm sorry id Koga was a little out of character, I tried my best ****. Until next time read and review! **


	32. Meeting the other rulers

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter thirty-two- Meeting the other rulers**_

After the Koga incident, everyone decided to stay in the barrier and castle grounds.

Sesshomaru and his group normally would have left by now but Sesshomaru stayed knowing the rulers were coming and that Anya did not have any patience with them. Shippo, Kirara and Nami played out in the gardens and Miroku went to a near by village that was said that the princess there was possessed by a demon. Of course Sango went with him. Since there was no sign of a jewel shard, Inuyasha stayed behind as did Kagome. Anya sat in the throne room waiting for the rulers who were late.

"They're late! Where are they?" Anya growled irritated. Hiroki **(AN: In case anyone has forgotten, Hiroki is her most trusted right hand man and protector in a way)** stood in the corner of the room, watching her.

"They'll be here any second," Hiroki said. Anya glared daggers at him.

"You said that three hours ago!" she said through her teeth. Just then there was a knock at the heavy doors. Anya stood and carefully walked over to the doors. She was not in the best shape and should have been resting but the rulers insisted on meeting with her. Her arm was still healing and her head was still bandaged. Her chest and torso were also damaged and since she couldn't risk aggravating her scar, she had to go without a shirt and wear just the bandages as a top. Plus after chasing Koga her leg was once again losing mobility.

She opened the doors and turned to start walking back to the throne as the rulers walked in. All three were demons but looked human and had been rulers when her father ruled these lands, they were tall, and slightly fat. All of them had black hair and beards and wore armor over they're bodies.

"About time you got here," Anya said as she walked up the short stairs to the throne.

"Well we're here now," the North ruler said.

"Yes, let's get started," the South and East rulers said in unison. Anya nodded.

"In layman's terms, Naraku is dead, the sacred jewel is still incomplete, and that's it. Goodbye," Anya said sitting down. The rulers did not like her and she did not like them, so she wanted to make this as short a visit as possible. Sadly, the rulers had thought otherwise and continued talking.  
"Well, it looks like you took quite a beating," The South ruler said. Anya shrugged and kept silent.

"Ah yes, no pain worse in the world than a sword to the gut," The North ruler stated. Anya's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you give birth. I know I was in pain worse than what I endured out there," Anya retorted. Anya smiled as all the other rulers' eyes narrowed; an argument was brewing now.

"Which brings us to why we wanted to come so soon," The North ruler said. Anya knew something was up.

"And that would be?" she said standing up once again from the throne.

"We do not feel you are fit to be ruler and general of the west," The East ruler said.

"_Here we go again with this unfit ruler stuff,"_ Anya thought annoyed.

"Wanna bet?" Anya snarled suddenly in front of the rulers. It was the same every time she returned to battle, they never saw her fit to be in her positions.

"Ruler Anya, I'm sorry but we are putting our foot down," The North ruler said. He was the one that Anya hated most and she was the one he hated most.

"Would you like to know where I'm about to put my foot?" Anya growled as Sesshomaru entered the room. He moved to stand next to Hiroki and observe in case it became out of hand. In other words, if Anya were to snap and try to kill someone. Again.

"You are not general or ruler material; you do not dress formally, you do not act as a proper lady should, and your hair is much too long," The North ruler continued. Anya's mouth dropped. They didn't think she was fit because of her hair?

"My hair is the same length as my father's was," she said crossing her arms.

"Not for a lady. Especially seeing as you are always in battle," The South ruler said.

"My mother's was this length as well," Anya said through her teeth. Both Sesshomaru and Hiroki moved to be right behind Anya. Something was going to be said and she would attack.

"Yes, well your mother also took a demon for a lover and birthed him two children, so I do not think she falls under the proper role model category," The East ruler said. Anya lunged at them angrily and Sesshomaru and Hiroki grabbed her and held her back which was surprisingly quite difficult.

"You leave my parents out of this," Anya growled, freeing herself from the two's grips and standing in front of the ruler's once again.

"Yes, well we shall return when you are calmed down," The North ruler said as the three left. It was Anya took not to snap those rulers' necks.

**Review! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I thought I'd have an argument between Anya and the other rulers. Until next update, read and review! ****. **


	33. Heart to heart teasing

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter thirty-three- heart to heart teasing**_

Anya fumed as she left the throne room. She walked to a bedroom and banged on it.

"Come in Anya," a voice said on the other side.

"How'd you know it was me?" Anya asked as she walked in and sat on the bed between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Because your the only one that would bang on the door like that. Plus the rulers were just here and you used to always come to me after fighting with them," Inuyasha explained. Anya breathed deeply and flopped down onto her back on the bed.

"I'm going to go see Minearou and let you guys talk," Kagome said leaving the room. Anya closed her eyes in frustration as Inuyasha decided to change the subject.

"So, when do you plan on telling the others about you and Hiroki?" Inuyasha asked.

"What is there to tell?" Anya asked suspicious.

"That you two are a couple," Inuyasha said bluntly. Anya let out a noise that sounded like she was choking on air.

"We are not a couple! You know I can't stand men or relationships, even before Naraku attacked me," Anya said sitting up.

"I know, growing up I spent half my time breaking you up from fights with boys that were three times yours and my size! Yet you hated violence and war!" Inuyasha said as Anya shrugged and sat up. Then she sat up and looked at Inuyasha.

"Okay well let's get something straight; Hiroki and I have moments but we are not couple," Anya said with an embarrassed chuckle. Inuyasha gave Anya an amused yet suspicious look.

"What? We are close friends nothing more!" Anya yelled laughing, completely forgetting her fight with the rulers.

"Fine, fine," Inuyasha sighed. Anya was silent for a minute before looking over at Inuyasha slyly, ready for her payback.

"So Inuyasha, you have admitted your love to Kagome and also admitted her to being yours to Koga. So when do you plan on proposing," Anya asked amused. Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer when Kagome came in with a crying Nami.

"Momma, I scraped my elbow," Nami sniffled with tears in her eyes.

"Oh it's okay baby, come on let's go to the bathroom and clean you up," Anya said sweetly. She stood and turned to Inuyasha and leaned close to him.

"It is May 18th, I'll be nice and give you until Christmas to propose. That is more than enough time. If not, I will tell Kagome every embarrassing story I have of you in full detail," Anya threatened before leaving and carrying the whimpering Nami in her arms.

"What did she say to you?" Kagome asked noticing Inuyasha's blush.

"Nothing," was all he said.

**Review! Sorry I would've updated sooner but yesterday I had a terrible headache and just wanted to sleep. Plus I didn't get a review for the last chapter and I was worried you all didn't like it. I tried editing it before I posted it cause in all honesty when I read my original copy of it from a year ago, I found so many mistakes I had to edit and fix stuff lol. I'll try to update soon, Until then read and review! **


	34. Inuyasha's Birthday

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter thirty-four- Inuyasha's birthday**_

(Two days later)

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Anya icing a big chocolate cake on the island in the middle of the room (Note: I made the rooms in the castle somewhat modernized so it has things that wouldn't be in the feudal era lol).

"Hey Anya, what's with the cake?" Kagome asked.

"It's May 20th," Anya said licking some chocolate icing off her fingers.

"So...?" Kagome asked confused.

"Oh yeah, you don't know! Today is Inuyasha's birthday," Anya said as she used a spoon to smooth the icing on the top of the cake.

"Really? I wish the others were here!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango heard a rumor that Kohaku was in a near by village a few miles from the castle. She, Miroku, and Shippo had gone to check it out. Since Kagome's side was still healing she had to stay behind and since Inuyasha hated leaving Kagome, he stayed too.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha doesn't make a big deal about it considering it's the same day our dad died. But I love to make cakes so he's gonna have to enjoy this birthday," Anya said putting some more icing on the cake.

"How long ago did he die?" Kagome asked.

"In human years 19 years ago, in demon it was 69 years ago," Anya said. Then a soccer ball came through the window above the sink. Nami came running through the back door soon after.

"SORRY MOMMA! I KICKED THE BALL TO HARD! I THOUGHT UNCLE INUYASHA WAS STILL STANDING THERE!" Nami yelled hysterically. For a four year old, Nami was a smart girl. Anya sighed and chuckled slightly.

"It's okay, I'll clean it up. Oh, Minearou be careful of the glass," Anya said as Minearou walked into the kitchen with Amu in her arms. Inuyasha walked in from outside and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, I'll help," Minearou said handing Amu to Inuyasha and went to get a broom. Anya started to brush the glass off the counter. Kagome looked at Anya and for the first time was actually able to carefully study her features. Her eyes were soft yet held a constant aletness in them and determination. Her face had sharp features to it making it look almost masculine but yet there was a soft feminine look to it. When you looked at her long enough she didn't look fifteen but in her early twenties. Anya was always skinny but looking at her nnow she looked thinner than she had when they first met and her height and increased a few inches as well. As she brushed the glass onto the floor her locket made a clinking noise as it continually hit the counter.

Inuyasha had walked out the kitchen with Nami and Amu a little while ago. Kagome stood in the kitchen a few moments before remembering what she wanted to say to Inuyasha and ran after him. She found him in the living room sitting on a brown leather couch. Kagome didn't even wanna know how Anya or even her father got these things from the modern era to here. Nami sat at the coffee table coloring and Amu was in the bassinet next to the couch sleeping.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome started but had accidentally woke Amu who apparently was a light sleeper. Kagome tried to calm Amu apologizing when Minearou entered.

"It's okay. She's probably hungry, she hasn't had her dinner yet," she said picking up Amu and leaving the room. Nami resumed her coloring as Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How come you never told me today was your birthday?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I never celebrated it," was his answer. Then Anya's voice rang through the castle.

"CAKE!" Anya shouted.

"What about dinner?" Kagome asked standing up with Inuyasha as Nami dashed out the room.

"Whenever it is someone's birthday, cake is dinner," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was first to walk into the kitchen only to get a piece of cake smashed into his face. Kagome, Nami, and Minearou stood with their mouths open as Anya laughed.

"Happy Birthday Brother!" Anya said happily. When she wasn't fighting, she was a completely different person. She moved over and stood in front of Kagome while Inuyasha wiped his face. He picked up a piece of cake and threw it at Anya. But with her fast reflexes, Anya ducked and the cake instead hit Kagome dead in the face.

"Oh crap," Inuyasha muttered as Kagome wiped the cake from her face. But to his surprise, she laughed. Then Kagome threw a piece of cake only to hit Minearou by accident. Then a food fight broke out between everyone. It was quite an unforgettable birthday for Inuyasha.

**Review!  
I made Inuyasha's birthday May 20th cause since it's never said when the real birthday is I chose a random date lol. I also may have gotten Inuyasha's real age wrong but to me he is 19 plus the 50 years to the tree which makes him 69. It was true that in the third movie their father died the night of Inuyasha's birth which to me is really sad! Next chapter it will jump a month later to Anya's birthday which is June 10th. Until next time, read and review! ****.**


	35. Sweet Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter thirty-five- Sweet sixteen**_

(June 10th)

Anya felt the sun rays hit her face and heard her bedroom door creak kept her eyes closed knowing who it was. Then the sound of bare feet running across the stone floor and climb on the bed and stand on her stomach. Then a very loud voice.

"WAKE UP MOMMA! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!" Nami shouted jumping up and down on Anya's stomach. Anya groaned and sat up. Nami jumped from the bed as Anya rubbed her stomach that hurt slightly from the four year old's bouncing.

"I made you breakfast," Nami said innocently grabbing Anya's hand. She then began leading her to the kitchen.

"Really? That's sweet hon-," Anya was cut off when she saw the kitchen. Something that looked like oatmeal was literally all over the room.

"I tried to make you oatmeal in the blender but this happened," Nami said pointing at the blender on the counter.

"Sweetie, did you put the lid on?" Anya asked staring at the kitchen. Nami made an 'oh' face and shook her head.

"Why didn't you get someone to help you?" Anya asked as she walked further into the kitchen.

"No. Minearou was up all night with Amu, Sango and the others aren't back yet, I didn't want to ask uncle Sesshomaru and I couldn't find Uncle Inuyasha and Kagome. It's almost like everyone disappeared when I came near," Nami said. Anya just nodded distracted. Nami was gonna have a lot to clean up (at least what she could reach).

"They probably heard you coming," Anya muttered and licked some oatmeal that had gotten on her hand. It wasn't bad but the mess was.

"Okay, Naramaru, I want to thank you for dinner, but you need to clean this mess. At least what you can reach, I'll do the rest," Anya smiled handing Nami a cloth. She walked down the hall back into her bedroom and changed into a off-white spaghetti strap shirt with a matching off-white, long, flowy skirt with a cream white sash around her petite waist. She then walked to Inuyasha and Kagome's room and knocked on the door.

"Hmm," Kagome groaned.

"Sorry to wake you up Kagome, but I was looking for Inuyasha," Anya said as she played with her sash.

"He left a few moments ago," Kagome said as she opened the door. She wore a pink nightgown with red stripes.

"Okay well I gotta go on patrol. Tell him I'm looking for him when you see him," Anya said heading outside.

/oo/

(Hour and a half later)

Anya walked inside her castle to hear absolutely nothing. She checked all the rooms to find them all empty of any form of life. She opened the door to the throne room when...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone (except Sesshomaru who was surprisingly there) yelled. Anya lunged backwards in surprise.

"For someone who is one step ahead of everyone, you are oblivious to the entire castle making up a surprise party," Inuyasha said.

"This is great!" Anya laughed hugging Inuyasha.

"It's not only your birthday, but also father's," Sesshomaru said leaning against the wall.

"What time?" Anya asked suspiciously.

"When I asked, he said 3am," Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh come on! Is there anything we don't share?" Anya yelled. It was true she and her father pretty much were nearly the same person. It was really annoying for her actually.

"You aren't married," was all Sesshomaru said after a few moments of silence. Anya glared at him.

"PRESENTS!" Nami shouted happily.

"Okay, okay presents," Minearou said rubbing Amu's back.

"Kagome first," Anya said sitting at the throne. Kagome's gift was a beautiful long black gown that had a long red diagonal line going down the middle making the bottom red and the top black. Nami gave Anya a homemade doll with pinkish skin, reddish hair, and a purple outfit. Minearou and Amu's gift was a choker that Minearou had Kagome get from her time with a black 'A' dangling from it. It was a perfect match to the dress. Sesshomaru (who shockingly got Anya a present) gave her a golden bracelet with a large ruby embedded in the middle.

Inuyasha gave Anya a beautiful kimono outfit. It was black and the top had half of a dragon that was red, orange, and gold. The dragon cut off at the hem of the top and continued to the middle of her kimono pant leg. Rin was the last person to give Anya her present. She gave her a bouquet of purple flowers.

After a few hours of hanging out with everyone, Anya went on patrol and then went to bed.  
**PLEASE READ!**  
**  
Review! Next chapter we meet Kimi. She is my version of Sesshomaru's mother. Now Anya was written before 'final act' came out and Sesshomaru's mother was revealed. So I made Kimi kind of a b**ch and that she was unfaithful during her marriage with their father. So for people who love Sesshomaru's mother, I apologize in advance.**_****_


	36. Kimi Father's exwife

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter thirty-six- Kimi= Father's ex-wife**_

**WARNING: If you like Sesshomaru's mother than I suggest you don't read this chapter (this was written before 'final act' came out)**

Kagome and Inuyasha went to Kagome's time to re-stock on supplies while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rested after returning from their journey. Anya sat in her throne reading a scroll she found in her dad's chambers (bedroom). It was nice and quiet until...

"ANYA!" a woman's voice shouted. Anya groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. She shut the scroll and took a deep breath.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? HOW THE HECK DO YOU KEEP GETTING THROUGH THE BARRIER?" Anya shouted angrily. A woman stormed into the room. She wore a long forest green skirt with a Burgundy bodice. She had silver hair that reached her calves, demon markings, and a blue crescent moon on her forehead. Kimi.

"I came to talk to you about your position with Naraku," Kimi said.

"He's dead. Goodbye," Anya said as she leaned back into the throne.

"How are you so sure, how do you know it wasn't planned? If Kanna is still alive and his heart is still intact then he may return at anytime," Kimi said arrogantly. Anya remained silent. She hadn't thought of that. Kimi continued.

"You know you are just like your father, never fully thinking things through," Kimi said.

"Yeah I know. He never thought things through, considering he married you," Anya said with a smirk. It was too easy to get under Kimi's skin.

"It was an arranged marriage, we had to do what was politically correct in our families," Kimi said.

"Forget politics, if I found out I were to marry you, I'd run away and never look back," Anya said.

"Well in all, I was an excellent wife always faithful-," Kimi was cut off because Anya had burst into a fit of laughter.

"HA! You are the most unfaithful person that ever walked the Earth! Anytime dad left you for battle, you had a man at the ready! That's why dad left and found my mother. Even now you have a different man constantly," Anya laughed standing up. Kimi was mad now.

"Now listen here, I will be back to deal with you later," Kimi said and left in a huff.

"I'll be waiting," Anya yelled after her.

**Review! Like I said this was written before Sesshomaru's mom was revealed. I'm not the biggest fan of her but she is okay in the anime/manga.**

**Next up is Kagome's birthday! Until next time read and review!**


	37. Her favorite Birthday

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter thirty-seven- Her favorite Birthday**_

  
Kagome woke up earlier than usual and practically skipped into the kitchen in a happy mood. Anya was already in the kitchen getting ready to go on patrol when Kagome came in.

"Hey Kagome! Happy Birthday," Anya smiled as she fastened her kimono. It was the same kimono Inuyasha had gotten her for her birthday. She tightened the red sash around her waist to keep her top fastened and closed.

"And anniversary. Today's the day Inuyasha and I met," Kagome smiled. Anya smiled and turned to the door as Hiroki walked in. Kagome noticed that Anya seemed much more relaxed when Hiroki was near her.

"Okay, well we gotta patrol, but when we get back, I will make your cake and we'll celebrate," Anya said as she and Hiroki left. Inuyasha and Nami came in next. Nami ran outside as Inuyasha got some water. Kagome could tell Inuyasha was hiding something and she became excited at the thought of what her present was. Nami came right back inside and gave Kagome a bouquet of in her words 'birthday flowers'.

Everyone at their cake as Anya and Sango brought in the presents. Sango and Miroku had gotten Kagome kimonos. Sango had given her a pink kimono with purple flowers and Miroku had gotten her a lime green kimono with golden yellow flowers. Nami had given her an ivory bow with arrows (thanks to Anya who had bought it for Nami to give Kagome). Shippo gave Kagome flowers and Anya had given Kagome a diamond necklace that spelled 'Kagome'.

Everyone started talking when Kagome realized Inuyasha hadn't given her a present.

"Inuyasha, where's your present?" Kagome asked curiously. Anya, who was sitting next to Inuyasha, smiled brightly. Without a word, Inuyasha stood up and took Kagome's hand, leading her outside. As soon as the door shut, Anya jumped up and went out the window and landed on the tree above the two to eavesdrop on them as everyone else listened at the door. Inuyasha pulled out a small present out of his fire rat robe.

"Close your eyes," Inuyasha said as he opened the present. Kagome quickly shut her eyes tightly. She felt Inuyasha put something small in her palm and fist her hand around it.

"Okay, open them," he said sounding a little nervous. Kagome opened her eyes and slowly opened her fisted hand and gasped as tears began to fill her eyes.

In her hand was a ring. It had a gold band with diamonds going in a spiral around it. At the top was a beautiful shining diamond. On the inside was an engravement that said 'My Kagome'.

"I had Anya help me cause I don't know anything about your era or it's traditions," Inuyasha said lightly blushing. Kagome still had not regained her voice.

"Remember to breathe Kagome," Anya whispered silently to herself, smiling. Inuyasha continued.

"Kagome will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his eyes. Kagome then regained her voice and practically screamed "Yes!" and lunged at Inuyasha giving him a tight hug and a sweet kiss. When they parted, Inuyasha took the ring from Kagome's hand and onto her finger.

Kagome had tears coming down her face as she gave him another tight hug. Then a familiar scent finally hit Inuyasha's nose.

"Anya, come down," Inuyasha said.

"It's about time you two got together," Anya said jumping down from the tree. The three walked back into the castle to be met by the others congratulating the newly engaged couple.

**Review! Yay! He proposed! Okay next chapter I am jumping to Christmas and at the end there will be a surprise that I had a lot of fun writing. Anya even has a surprise of her own for everyone.**


	38. Christmas

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please do not steal.**

_**Chapter thirty-eight- Christmas**_

(a few months later at Christmas)

The castle was silent as Nami sat on her bed. She had been up for two hours now and was jumping around her pink room waiting for the sun to come up. He momma had given her the room with the best view of the sunrise and sunset. Finally she couldn't wait anymore and ran out of her room. She peeked into Anya's room and found her sleeping. She could smell her mom's scent everywhere: vanilla and waterfall mist. Nami then stood on Anya's stomach once again but decided against jumping on it.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MOMMA! WAKE UP!" Nami shouted. Anya opened her eyes halfway and looked at her clock then out her window.

"Nami baby, it's 3:30 in the morning. I still have a half hour before I normally wake up for patrol," Anya groaned,sitting up.

"Come on momma! I'll go wake up Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome!" Nami screamed as she ran out into the hall. Anya walked into the throne room (which was where she put the tree and presents cause it was such a big room) and sat in the throne. Minearou was sitting with Amu were next to the throne sitting, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were sitting on the other side.

"What time did she wake you guys up?" Anya yawned and ran a hand through her hair.

"About a half hour ago," Sango yawned as well. Miroku and Shippo had fallen back to sleep and Minearou was half-awake feeding Amu who was cooing and gurgling happily. The doors swung open and Nami and Rin ran in followed by Inuyasha who was wearing his usual fire rat pants and Kagome who wore the fire rat robe top and pink pajama pants underneath. Sesshomaru also walked in and stood in the corner and Jaken sat by his leg. Inuyasha sat in the stairs to the throne and Kagome next to him.

"I want to give momma her present first!" Nami yelled getting a present wrapped in hot pink paper. Anya took it and opened it. It was a new ruler's outfit that seemed to have been made in the modern era. It was a silk, white T-shirt with gold on the sleeves and a short white skirt with a gold sash. Attached to the T-shirt was a long white cape that had gold at the tips and top. Along with the outfit were a pair of white high heels.

"Oh Nami, it's beautiful. I love it," Anya smiled and hugged Nami, giving her a kiss. Then Anya gave Nami a little present. Nami opened the gift and screamed gleefully when she saw her new barbie doll (remember she's still 4 1/2, she gets excited very easily).

"YAY!" Nami yelled hugging Anya. Then she ran over and started opening her other presents that were given to her by "Santa". Miroku gave Sango a new necklace and when he touched her butt, Sango gave him a red hand mark on the face along with new prayer beads. Shippo got candy or "Ninja food". Amu got teethers and new kimonos that would look adorable on her. Minearou got new kimonos as well and a beautiful brush from Anya that had rubies embedded into it.

Inuyasha had given Kagome a locket with a picture of the two of them inside (remember from the second movie). Kagome smiled and stood up.

"Okay Inuyasha I have a surprise for you," Kagome started as Inuyasha stood up as well. Sango, Minearou, and Anya gave knowing smiles at each other since Kagome ad confided in them a few days earlier and they now awaited to see what would happen.

"I'm...pregnant," Kagome said. Inuyasha was speechless.

"Congratulations Kagome!" Sango and the other girls said hugging Kagome, pretending to be surprised by the new even though they had known. Then they heard a thump. Everyone turned to see Inuyasha unconscious on the ground. Anya tried not to laugh but failed miserably and ended up on the floor laughing. Miroku and the others laughed and even Sesshomaru couldn't hide the smirk of Inuyasha's fainting.

"Oh boy, I am so teasing him," Anya laughed getting up. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder with an innocent gaze.

"Kagome how did you get pregnant? How did the baby get in your stomach?" Shippo asked innocently. Everyone went silent and beat red.

"Umm...the stork! It brings you babies when you get married," Kagome said embarrassed.

"But you and Inuyasha aren't married yet," Shippo replied confused.

"Well we will be soon so the stork came early. Okay?" Kagome said. Shippo looked satisfied and ran over to Rin and Nami to play with Nami and her new toys. Anya walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome I know where babies come from and there ain't no freaking bird in there," Anya said still laughing at Kagome's embarrassed face.

"Well I wasn't going to tell him the truth!" Kagome said flustered. Anya shook her head and then pulled two vials from her pocket. One had a pinkish tint to it and the other a silver tint.

"What are those Anya?" Rin asked from where she, Nami and Shippo were playing.

"They're resurrection vials. They restore souls of the dead, just like me," Anya explained. Everyone gave a puzzled look.

"I'm going to use them to bring back mom and dad," Anya said with a mysterious grin.

**Review! When I wrote this I knew I had to put the parents back into the story so I made this chapter so now in the next one we get to see what happens :-) Until next time read and review! **


	39. Reunited

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter thirty-nine- Reunited**_

Anya had given the vials to Kagome, Minearou, and Sango the vials to use on the graves. It was sunrise when the girls left with Kirara so they wouldn't be back till mid-afternoon. Her, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and his group, Miroku, Nami, Amu, and Shippo were all at a clearing in the forest with a mountain's wall behind them. Anya wore a black denim skirt that was a little longer than Kagome's school uniform skirt and a white tank top.

Inuyasha leaned against the tree as Nami happily threw flowers on him. Since Naraku's death Anya had taken her outside the barrier a lot more which made the young girl happy. Everyone else (except for Sesshomaru) were in deep conversation. Soul collectors had been flying over them for the past three days now. Back those three days ago, Kikyo somehow was resurrected which made the gang curious if Naraku was close behind.

"If mom and dad weren't on their way, I'd go kill her again," Anya mumbled as she bounced the giggling Amu in her arms. Then a scent hit her nose as she let out a loud snarl and handed Amu to Miroku. Kimi stepped out into the clearing.

/oo/

(Kagome, Sango, Minearou, Izayoi, and Inunotaishou, and Kirara)

The group of 5 were just leaving Inunotaishou's grave. They were a little behind schedule due to Kagome's morning sickness. They had yet to tell the two that Inuyasha was the father or of his and Kagome's engagement because they had thought it would be best he and Kagome told them together. They had explained their journeys, Naraku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's rivalry, Kikyo, and the fights that took place between Anya and Kimi as well as Anya and Kikyo. They also explained Anya the best they could but there aren't really words to describe her. She was just Anya.

/oo/

(Anya and the others)

"WILL YOU JUST GO AWAY!" Anya hollered as the shouting match continued between her and Kimi. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leaned against the mountain as they watch the scene unfold with the others. By the looks of things, there would be a fight that will probably be started by Anya throwing the first punch.

/oo/

(The group of five)

The group watched behind the trees at the clearing when they heard the screaming. They didn't reveal themselves as they watched and everyone was so focused on Anya and Kimi that no one caught their scents.

/oo/

(Anya and the others)

"At least I never choked before one of the most important battle of my life and actually almost surrender!" Kimi yelled smugly referring to Anya's very first battle.

"Here let me show you how!" Anya growled and lunged, grabbing Kimi's throat with both hands. The next moment Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were on the ground with Anya and Kimi trying to pull Anya away. After about twenty minutes when everyone had calmed enough, the group of five stepped into the clearing. Everyone froze except for Kimi who had slipped away without anyone noticing.

"Mom, Dad! How long have you been here?" Anya asked astonished.

"Long enough to see all of that," Sango said as she, Kagome and Minearou joined the group as Anya and Inuyasha got reacquainted with their parents. Anya had practically jumped into their arms while Inuyasha was still in shock at the fact his parents were back once again. After getting over his shock, Inuyasha each gave his parents a quick hug. He then went over to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Izayoi, who was still clinging to Anya, didn't notice the loving gesture Inuyasha had given Kagome. However Inunotaishou did and smirked softly to himself. Sesshomaru nodded towards his father before leaving the scene, Rin and Jaken behind him. After the long family reunion, everyone began to walk peacefully back to the castle. But even the most peaceful walks tend to end badly...

Soul collectors came flying out of the trees and knocked Anya to the ground before they disappeared into the trees and Kikyo emerged in there place. A low snarl built up in Anya's throat as she stood up and dusted herself.

"What do you want? Why can't you stay dead?" Anya growled. She would've attacked but she felt her father's hand clutch her shoulder to steady her.

"I believe introductions are in order," the cold woman said though her eyes were on Inuyasha who was standing in front of Kagome and Izayoi.

"Go away," Anya said dangerously.

"I am really only interested in speaking to Inuyasha at the moment Aleksandra," Kikyo said. No one knew how she found out Anya's real name but it was enough to make Anya rip herself from her father's grasp and tackled Kikyo. Everyone quickly yanked Anya away and didn't notice Kikyo disappear into the forest. After Anya calmed down, everyone continued their journey back to the castle.


	40. Time together

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter forty- Time together**_

Anya woke up that morning with a throbbing, numbing pain in her leg which meant it was probably gonna lose mobility soon. It had been messed up since the battle and probably wouldn't be the same. Also her arm felt like there were needles running through it since the bone was still reforming after being shattered into practically nothing in the battle.

Anya rolled out of bed and changed the bandages on her arm and leg before changing to train. She wore black jeans and a black tank top, along with black boots for to practice her balance. She then put her hair up into a high ponytail like her father and left for the throne room.

She opened the giant double door to see her father sitting in the throne reading. He was black jeans and a black t-shirt. Anya had known her father had some modern day clothing cause she had gone into his room a few times when she was growing up in the castle and stole a few shirts to sleep in. No one was lying when they said Inunotashiou's and Anya's faces were pretty identical or 99% identical. He looked up as Anya shut the door behind her and walked into the room.

"What are you doing up so early?" Anya asked surprised she wasn't the only one up.

"I used to wake up at 4am too. But I have to keep reminding myself that I am no longer ruler and general," Inunotaishou said as he smirked and put the book he was reading down and stood up. "Have you gone on patrol yet?" he asked walking over.

"I wait till around 5 when the sun comes up that way I can go out when most demons start their mischief," Anya answered. Her father smiled and nodded.

"So why are you up so early if you don't go out for another hour?" he asked. It was Anya's turn to smirk proudly.

"I like to train and keep my energy up," she said leaning against the stone wall.

"Who is your training partner?" her father asked.

"No one, I train alone. The army even Hiroki is too afrad to fight me. I'm too strong they say," Anya said quite proudly.

"Is that so?" He asked amused.

"Yep! I can beat _anybody_," she emphasized 'anybody' to let her dad know she included him.

"Not me," he said challenging her. He wanted to see how strong his successor was as general and ruler. He had no doubt that she was weak he could tell by the fierceness in her eyes and also he and Sesshomaru had spoken last night. Sesshomaru had told him how Anya had fought in battle and in the past from when she was young. Inunotaishou was quite proud of her but she still had a long way to go before she could beat him.

"Wanna bet? Come on, let's go find out!" Anya said as she went outside and prepared to fight her dad for the first time.

/oo/

**(8:00am)**

Kagome walked into the kitchen wearing a long red nightshirt when she saw Izayoi at the sink.

"Morning," Izayoi said looking out the window.

"Morning. Where's Anya? She's normally in the kitchen at this time doing someting," Kagome asked. Izayoi pointed out the window with a small smile. Kagome looked out the window just as she saw Anya fly across the lawn then jumping back up and ran towards a giant white dog.

"Apparently they've been at it for hours. Anya came back from patrol to finish the fight. Myoga said that Anya wanted to fight with Inunotaishou's true form and well you can guess the rest," Izayoi said as she smiled sweetly. There was silence before hearing a loud 'thump!' and Anya's voice:

"AHH! DAD THIS ISN'T FUNNY! GET OFF!" Anya shouted. The two women looked out the window to see Anya on her stomach struggling to get away from the huge dog that was currently laying across her back pinning her to the ground and apparently trying to take a nap. The two women burst into laughter at the sight. Then a small figure came into the room.

"Izzy where's momma? I can't find her," Nami said sleepily (Nami calls Izayoi 'Izzy' since it didn't feel right calling her 'grandma' and she calls Inunotaishou 'papa' for an unknown reason).

"She's outside with papa," Izayoi smiled. Just then Anya limped inside with a scowl on her face. Inunotaishou walked in behind her with a smile.

"That was not fair," Anya said lifting Nami into her arms. Nami curled her body so she was nestled comfortably against her mom's chest.

"You wanted to fight my true form. You lost. What wasn'r fair?" he laughed.

"You sat on me!" Anya exclaimed. Just as her dad was about to comment Inuyasha came in with a fuming Sango who stormed out the castle and headed towards the gardens.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku. Need I say more?" Inuyasha replied wrapping an arm around her waist. Inunotaishou and Anya debated a while longer about whether the fight was fair while Kagome's morning sickness kicked in and she shot out the room.

**Review! I hope you enjoyed the humor I put between Inunotaishou and Anya.  
I counted and there are 11 chapters left! But Anya is like a series to me and I started a sequel idea, I'll reveal what it's about when I get closer to the end of this story. Until next time read and review!**


	41. 8 months and a baby

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I DO own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter forty-one- 8 months and a baby**_

(8 months later)

Kagome stumbled sleepily into the living room where Izayoi, Anya, and Minearou currently resided. Sango and Miroku went to the demon slayers' village to repair Sango's boomerang. Inunotaishou and Inuyasha were out walking in the forest.

"Hey Kagome," Anya said as Kagome sat down and rubbed her stomach.

"You feeling okay?" Izayoi asked moving to sit next to her.

"Yeah, the baby is just kicking a lot," Kagome said as she continued to rub her stomach. Izayoi smiled and placed a pale hand on Kagome's stomach.

/oo/

(Inuyasha and Inunotaishou)

Inuyasha walked alongside Inunotaishou in a comfortable silence. They had talked about anything they could think of as they looked for a place to rest. The two looked a lot alike except for Inuyasha's ears and lack of demon markings. Also Inuyasha was shorter than Inunotaishou slightly. Just as both we were about to sit and rest, a shrill cry filled the air coming from the castle not far from where they were.

/oo/

(At the castle)

Kagome doubled over in pain as Izayoi, Anya, and Minearou tried to keep her calm.

"But the baby isn't due for another month!" Kagome yelled.

"It's not uncommon for this to happen when you're carrying a half-demon. Since they have demon blood in them, they develop quicker than human babies," Anya said. Then she caught the scents of Inuyasha and Inunotaishou and ran out to meet them.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked alarmed.

"Baby's coming," Anya simply said.

"Well why are you out here? Shouldn't you be helping in the delivery? You were trained," Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Sorry that type of training wasn't in the ruler/general criteria!" Anya said angrily as well. That's when Inunotaishou cut in.

"You do know that your mother and friend Minearou know how to deliver a child," he said. Anya looked at Inuyasha before pushing him into the room.

/oo/

(a few hours later)

Kagome fell asleep in the bed as Inuyasha held their new daughter, Kane. She had Kagome's black hair and chocolate brown eyes but had Inuyasha's ears and also tiny claws and fangs. She cooed softly and squirmed closer in Inuyasha's arms. She was perfect.

**Review! Kane if I remember correctly means "beautiful warrior" :-). Until next time, read and review! ****.**


	42. Breaking the news

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original chracters in this story so PLEASE don't steal.**

_**Chapter forty-two- Breaking the news**_

**NOTE! PLEASE READ: Please be sure to read the author's note at the bottom for an explanation when you finish reading this chapter. Thank you!**

(1 month later)

Everyone sat on the front steps of the castle in a comfortable silence. The weather was much warmer today and there were no clouds in the sky. Demons were peaceful today with no conflicts whatsoever arising. Anya was quite grateful for that seeing as how she was not in the mood to fight any demons or resolve any conflicts.

Amu just started walking and was currently running around causing Minearou to be constantly paranoid. Nami was curled up against Izayoi's stomach, listening to the small heartbeat of the child growing in there. Inunotaishou sat next to Izayoi with an arm wrapped around her shoulders and Kane babbled in Kagome's lap as she smacked her mom's hand and her dad's hand together.

Anya sat in the grass and was leaning back into the steps as the wind blew gently through her hair. Suddenly she tensed.

"Wolf-boy three o' clock," she said just as a green whirlwind appeared from the treeline and entered the barrier. Inuyasha growled and moved in front of Kagome and Kane, shielding them. Kouga appeared and stepped right in front of Inuyasha.

"Move away mutt, I've come for my woman and this time neither you or your halfbreed sister can stop me," he said crossing his arms. Anya scoffed at her being called a halfbreed and continued staring out into the forest. Inuyasha was about to argue when he thought of something better.

"Alright," he said as he moved out the way revealing Kagome and Kane. Kouga's eyes widened.

"What did you do to her? No! You forced her! I will kill you!" Kouga yelled angrily. Anya just shook her head in frustration she already had a headache and if this wolf didn't stop yelling in one minute she'd have to intervene. And no one wants that.

"Funny, I suddenly have the feeling of deja vu from when Takemaru found out about us," Inutaishou said quietly to Izayoi. Anya heard this and to refrain from laughing at the thought. After a few more minutes of arguing, Inuyasha and Kouga went into the woods to fight. Not long later Inuyasha returned saying that Kouga had eventually retreated but didn't think he had quite given up on Kagome.

Anya sighed in relief that she no longer had to hear about the wolf. She could barely hear herself think with him around. Anya put a hand to her head and groaned. She had to listen to every single word spoken as those two argued and heard the entire fight which was quite loud for her with her very sensitive hearing.

The little ones soon began to grow tired and everyone decided to head back inside and Anya went straight to the bathroom to get some asprin for her headache.

**Review! Let's say Inuyasha and Kagome are now married. Sorry I forgot to write a chapter on the wedding. Okay, I made Izayoi pregnant because I felt bad that they loved each other but couldn't raise their children together, so I gave them that. I'm gonna put a poll up as tonight about what gender the baby (or babies if you chose) should be.  
I orginally wrote it where it's a girl but if you feel she should have a boy tell me and I can easily edit that part of the story. So it depends on what gender you guys want most.  
Until next time read and review!**


	43. A not so fun surprise

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters int his story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter forty-three- A not so fun surprise**_

**Sesshomaru's mom makes on more appearance. If you do not like this version of her you should skip this chapter. Like I said I made this story before 'Final Act'.**

(6 months later)

Anya and Inunotaishou sat in the study/office reading proposals from the other rulers. Since there were so many Inunotaishou agreed to help Anya with them by taking half and reading while Anya did the other half.

Inuyasha and Kagome took Kane to the modern era to visit Kagome's mom. Minearou and Nami were playing with Amu in the nursery. Sango and Miroku had settled in Kaede's village and were expecting their first child.

Shippo had gone with them to help Kaede in her old age. Izayoi who was 7 months pregnant was in her and Inunotaishou's room taking a nap. For once in a long time everything was quiet and peaceful until...

"ANYA!" the loud, shrill voice of Kimi echoed throughout the corridors. Inunotaishou looked up and over at Anya.

"Was that-" he started before being cut off.

"Your ex-wife? Yep," Anya said stacking the proposals she had finished neatly on the desk. Inunotaishou mumbled curses as he settled onto the cushioned window sill-seat and looked back down at the scroll.

At the sound of angry footsteps approaching, Anya jumped over the desk and straightened her clothes. She wore a short black kimono with silver flowers with gold stems sewn in. Her long, straight hair fell over her shoulders giving it the illusion of it being wavy.

The double doors swung open violently as Kimi walked in. She stood in front Anya, oblivious to the fact that Inunotaishou was sitting behind her.

"What?" Anya huffed placing her hands on her hips and dug them into her skin to keep from losing control. The last thing she needed was her punching Kimi then never hearing the end of it from her.

"I want to know why Kikyo, whom you said you had killed, is walking around," Kimi said.

"How is that any of your business?" Inunotaishou said from his seat. Kimi jumped a little and turned around to face him.

"You're alive? How?" Kimi hissed. Anya smirked and went over to sit next to him.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you," he said sitting up so Anya could have a seat. The three began to argue until Nami and Izayoi walked in.

"MOMMY MOMMY, GUESS WHAT! AMU SAID HER FIRST WORD!" Nami exclaimed happily as she climbed onto Anya's lap.

Izayoi walked over to the bookshelf and began to look at books. She knew that Kimi was there and that Inunotaishou and her were arguing along with Anya and she did not want to get involved especially considering Kimi highly disliked her.

"What! She's back too? Plus she's pregnant?" Kimi yelled. Izayoi shook her head. Why did she decide to come in here? Anya slumped against the window as Kimi stormed out.

"See what I've been through," she said looking at Inunotaishou.

**Review! As you can see Kimi and Inunotaishou do not like eachother much. I know I'm making huge gaps between chapters but I was running out of ideas when this was written so I sped up time lol. Anyway, until next time read and review! ****.**


	44. What era?

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

EXTRA DISCLAIMER- I don't own George Lopez which is where I got this idea from for this chapter (it was a funny episode lol)  


_**Chapter forty-four- What era?**_

"What is this supposed to mean?" Anya demanded as she held up a list to Inuyasha.

"You are driving me insane most of the time! It's an understandable reason!" Inuyasha argued.

/oo/ **  
(2 hours earlier)**

Inuyasha and Kagome went to see Sango and Miroku in Kaede's village as well as visit Shippo that morning. Anya and Inunotaishou sat in the living room after training and patrol. Anya curled up on the couch as Inunotaishou sat in the chair next to her and bounced a giggling Kane on his leg. 

"Inuyasha and Kagome are thinking about staying in the modern era. Kagome says it'll be safer for Kane. I kinda agree with her seeing as how this era isn't exactly the safest place especially for half-demons, even if we are around to protect her," Anya said as she opened her eyes and turned to face her dad. 

"I saw Inuyasha writing something last night in here. I think it was a pro/con list," Inunotaishou replied shifting Kane so she rested comfortably on his chest. Anya nodded and looked at the coffee table and saw the list.

"Yeah, and he left it here too," she said picking up the list and reading it over.

"What's wrong?" Inunotaishou asked as he saw Anya's jaw tighten. Anya let out a frustrated sigh and read the first two reasons aloud.

"Pro: 500 years away from Anya. Con: _ONLY_ 500 years away from Anya," she said. Inunotaishou couldn't hold back his laughter as Anya went looking for her brother.

/oo/  
**(Present time)**

"Did you forget that I can travel through the well?" Anya growled. Five hundred years made no difference to her; she could easily come through the well and bug them. After seeing that note she was sure she would come by _every_ day. She followed Inuyasha as he went to get Kane. He held the baby in his arms as she gurgled happily.

"You won't be over much since you have all that ruler stuff to do. Like I said I need my sanity and with you near me every single day, is causing it to slowly disappear," Inuyasha said looking at his very annoyed sister. If he wasn't holding Kane, Inuyasha would most likely be dead.

**Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The pro/con thing was a scene I saw in a George Lopez episode and I could totally see it in Anya. I'll be closing the poll tomorrow because next chapter we see the gender of Izayoi's baby or babies. SO get your votes in. Until next time, read and review! **


	45. Dead at last

**Thank you to everybody who voted in the poll and reviewed to me what they think Izayoi's baby should be! Now we get to see the gender or genders.**

NOTE- There will be some violence in this chapter so take this as a warning though I don't think it's bad lol.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please do not steal!

_**Chapter forty-five- Dead at last**_

Izayoi gave birth about two weeks ago to a baby boy and a baby girl. Little Maiko and Akira **(Thank you Shippofan2k for the name ****)** slept peacefully in their cribs in their parents bedroom.

Baby Maiko had silver hair with a black streak on the side. She had dark tan skin and golden eyes with ears like her dad and sister Anya. Her twin brother Akira had black hair with a silver streak on one side and pale skin. Unlike his sister, he had chocolate brown eyes, however his ears were the same as Maiko's.

Ever since the twins births, Nami had never left their sides, except for when she had to go to bed. Everyone found it cute how she was so protective over her new relatives. She sat in between the cribs, looking in each one back and forth before going back to her coloring. Anya walked into the room and over to her and peered into each crib giving a soft smile to each of her new little siblings before speaking to Nami.

"Nami, I'm going for a walk with Sango since she hasn't gotten a break since her baby was born. Are you gonna be okay here?" she asked as she gently rubbed her hand over Akira's stomach. The baby boy made a squeaking noise before returning back to sleep.

"Yes Momma," Nami said sweetly giving a big smile. Anya chuckled and kissed Nami on the top of her head before leaving the castle.

/oo/

Anya and Sango walked through the peacefully quiet woods as they talked of the babies. Sometimes they would talk of demons roaming the lands but they always ended up back on the topic of the newest members of both their families.

Then soul collectors came out of nowhere and hit Anya in the gut. Kikyo emerged from the trees a few moments later as the wind blew softly. Anya snarled dangerously low as Sango put a hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her.

"What do you want now?" Anya demanded in a deep growl. Kikyo said something so low that Sango didn't catch, but apparently Anya had and it made her beyond furious. She lunged before Sango could stop her and tackled Kikyo. The two fought for a short time before Anya had her in the same position she had Naraku in the final battle (her claws digging into Kikyo's neck). She didn't hesitate to yank her arm back.

But apparently whatever Kikyo had said had really hit a deep nerve in Anya's core because she wouldn't stop attacking Kikyo's now dead body. Sango had to turn away from the scene as Anya continued ripping and tearing away. She had turned back around and saw frustrated and angry tears formed in the corner of Anya's eyes as she stood from the remains and took out a small matchbook from her back pocket and bent down.

She then set fire to the bloody remains and watched the flames consume them. Anya stood with emotionless eyes and her claws dripping in blood. Her once white tank top and blue jeans were now a dark red.

"What did she say?" Sango asked as they walked away. But Anya didn't answer she only kept her eyes forward and continued to the castle.

**Review! I'm sorry this seems short. Maiko means 'dancing child' if I remember right. Next chapter Anya will reveal what Kikyo had said so until then read and review!**


	46. Purest heart

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter forty-six- Purest heart**_

Anya shot through Kaede's hut door where Inuyasha, Kagome, Kane, Sango, Miroku, their baby, Shippo, and Kaede resided. Everyone looked up at Anya who was catching her breath and down to her hand where a purplish glow emitted.

"I'VE GOT IT! THE LAST JEWEL SHARD! SOME DEMON TRIED TO KILL ME WITH IT AND I BEAT HIM! NOW THE JEWEL IS COMPLETE!" Anya exclaimed slightly breathless, giving Kagome the shard. Kaede took the shard and looked at it as Kagome took out the rest of the jewel from her skirt pocket and held it in her hand. Kane made a noise as she became fascinated with the jewel's glow.

"But who can protect it?" Kaede wondered as she stared at the shard. Kagome took the shard and combined it with the jewel, making it whole again.

"Kagome of course," Shippo said. Kaede shook her head.

"Priestesses must remain pure. I'm too old and Kagome now has a child. Even with her pure heart, the jewel will not be pure. Plus young Kane has inherited most of her mother's powers so Kagome's powers are not as strong as they should be. See?" Kaede explained. Everyone looked at the jewel and noticed the jewel gave a very dim light. It wasn't fully pure, but close to it.

"There is however one person who can protect. What I mean is Kagome can still protect but since her powers are weakened it is unknown if the jewel can stay fully pure for a long time," Kaede continued calmly.

"Well then let's go find this person," Anya said as she grabbed the jewel. As the jewel went into Anya's palm, it gave a bright, blinding light that filled the room. Anya's eyes widened as Kaede spoke.

"That person is you Aleksandra," Kaede smiled softly. Anya gave a small harsh laugh and shook her head.

"No I'm not. I'm a killer, I'm violent! Hell, I destroyed Kikyo literally! Sango can vouch for me!" Anya yelled still holding the jewel.

"I saw her Kaede," Sango said also confused.

"Yes, but Aleksandra kills through protection. In battle she protects her lands, in your final battle Anya fought for her child's safety for the future. Kikyo must have threatened Aleksandra's family; something that scared her just thinking about it. What did my sister say to you Anya?" Kaede asked as all eyes turned back to Anya.

"She said she was the portal Naraku was going to come through, and he would be stronger. They somehow knew of our family's weaknesses and also about the night of the new moon. They were gonna attack then and try to kill them," Anya muttered, cringing at the thought. Kaede nodded in understanding.

"See? Aleksandra's life was full of pain and misery that her heart, body, and mind chose to protect the family she has left and also have just acquired. Aleksandra may be violent and merciless, but it is because of her intentions, her heart is as pure as a newborn babe's," Kaede explained. Anya looked at the jewel and put it in her pocket.

**Review! Four more chapters to go!  
Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and next chapter there will be some humor. Until then though, read and review! **


	47. Who said teasing wasn't funny

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the original characters in the story so please don't steal.**

_**Anya chapter forty-seven- Who said teasing wasn't funny**_

Inunotaishou, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Minearou sat in the living room relaxing. Izayoi, Sango and Kagome took the babies, Amu, Shippo, and Nami out to the lake next to the castle. It was shallow enough that Shippo and Nami could go swimming. The two women would sit on the grass and hold the babies in their laps and let them kick their feet in the water.

Hiroki stumbled into the room with bandages on his arm and chest. He also had a black eye and he limped over to the couch and stood next to where Inunotaishou was sitting.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Anya," was all Hiroki said as an answer.

"You got her angry again didn't you?" Minearou asked as she leaned further back into the chair she was sitting in.

"No! She got bored so she asked to fight me. The point is that she was happy so that's all that matters to me," Hiroki said not catching his slip-up. Everyone else looked at each other then back at Hiroki, smiling knowingly.

"What?" Hiroki asked.

"You like her don't you," Miroku said. Hiroki's eyes widened and in his mind he desperately tried to think of an excuse for his slip-up.

"What? No, no, no," he said quickly but his voice was slightly nervous and had a tiny waver.

"Why? She's a sweet girl," Inunotaishou said amused.

"How much time have you spent with your daughter?" Hiroki yelled in disbelief. Anya was anything but sweet (except towards Nami mostly).

"Oh, come on Hiroki, It's pretty obvious you have feelings for her. Anya is the perfect girl for you," Minearou said.

"Yeah, if I wanna die young," Hiroki said to her trying to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hiroki, you aren't that young considering you fought beside me when I was ruler and general. Besides I highly doubt Anya will kill you at an 'early' age," Inunotaishou said trying to hide his laugh.

"I will if he doesn't stop talking about me," Anya said from behind Hiroki, making him jump. Everyone couldn't help but laugh seeing Hiroki fear Anya.

**Review! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's so short, the next chapter I'm gonna try to make a little longer. Next chapter, Kagome's friends make another appearance, until then read and review! **


	48. Telling the friends

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter forty-eight- Telling the friends**_

(5 months later)

Inuyasha lay in Kagome's bed in the modern era with 13 month old Kane **(Awww! She's already a year and one month lol)** curled up on his chest sleeping, snoring softly. Anya and Kagome went out to buy clothes for Nami, Amu, Kane, even the twins.

It had been a while since Inuyasha could actually relax with his daughter since he's been busy helping Anya and his dad.

Kane was still small but her hair was longer as was her claws and her fangs had just grown in. She still had her baby fat so she was a little pudgy, but in all she was completely adorable. Inuyasha smiled, for also he was in a very good mood.

Yesterday, Kagome told him she was a little over two months pregnant. Since Inunotaishou and Anya's senses were so strong and sharp, they were able to pick up the sounds of two heartbeats. Twins! He loved having a daughter but he would also love to have a son too, especially considering there were too many girls in the family already.

He looked at Kane and smiled. She slept but was also sucking her tiny thumb. Inuyasha let the sound of her breathing lull him into a light sleep.

/oo/

(Anya and Kagome)

Anya and Kagome walked along the sidewalk looking into store windows while carrying bags of clothes.

Kagome wore a mint green shirt that made her very small baby bump show and wore a black skirt. Anya wore a black shirt with a gold and silver dragon on it with black jeans. They had just turned the corner when Kagome heard her name.

"KAGOME!" her three friends yelled in unison. Anya and Kagome turned to see them and Hojo walking up the street.

"Oh boy, this outta be good," Kagome heard Anya mumble under her breath. Kagome put her hand on her stomach thinking about how to tell her friends. They didn't know she was married and already had a daughter.

"Hi Kagome," Eri said as the four made their way to them.

"Anya you're here too!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Yep, I'm shopping for my little girl," Anya said holding up the bags of clothes. Kagome couldn't remember Anya ever telling her friends of Nami but they didn't seem fazed by it.

"What about you Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"She's shopping for her little girls and soon to be baby or babies," Anya said bluntly as she rubbed Kagome's stomach. All her friends' eyes widened.

"You already had a baby?" Hojo asked as the girls looked at each other.

"Yeah, her name is Kane," Kagome said into the awkward silence.

"And you're pregnant again?" Yuka asked still in a little shock. Kagome nodded with a happy smile as she rubbed her stomach.

"Who's the father?" Eri asked.

"Who else? My brother Inuyasha, well now Kagome's husband of nine months," Anya said as if it were obvious.

"You mean you married the two-timer?" Eri exclaimed.

"He's not a two timer!" Kagome said, defending Inuyasha.

"Well what about him being in a gang?" Ayumi asked worried.  
_  
"Gang?"_ Anya thought. An evil thought came to mind as she decided to play along with that idea.

"Well it's not like he's the boss," She said with a crooked smirk. Kagome's eyes widened as she groaned. What was Anya up to now?

"Who's the boss?" Eri asked.

"Me," Anya said mysteriously. Kagome's fingers were pinching the bridge of her nose; Anya was having way too much fun with this.

"You?" All four said in shock.

"Yeah, well my dad left me the spot when he stepped down. My older brothers just help me but I do all the dirty work," Anya said with whatever was popping into her head. Over the years since she and Inuyasha began to fend for themselves, she had grown to become a master liar and manipulator which came in handy at times. She was having so much fun right now it took everything for her not to laugh.

"But you can't be! You're our age!" Eri exclaimed.

"So? I've seen more stuff than most people see in a lifetime," she said in her mind she was referring to her childhood and past battles.

"Anya, I think we should go," Kagome said pulling Anya's arm, hoping to drop everything that was said, but she wouldn't budge.

"Hold on Kagome, we wanna ask Anya something," Yuka said. Kagome groaned.

"Shoot," Anya said.

"Are you and your brothers dangerous?" Hojo asked. Anya gave a small smile.

"Well my oldest brother Sesshomaru, he's my half-brother but her is _very _dangerous. Inuyasha is only dangerous when he is threatened, challenged or if his loved ones are in danger," she explained watching the colors drain from everyone's faces. Kagome had given up trying to pull Anya away.

"What about you?" Ayumi asked.

"Let's just say that I can be your worst nightmare, especially when I am angered," Anya smiled evilly. Kagome's friends 'mouths hung open as Anya turned to Kagome.

"Now we can go," she said as they began to walk away. But then Anya turned towards the four friends.

"Don't worry, Kagome is in safe hands. She is nothing like Kikyo," She said.

"Who's Kikyo?" Eri asked uneasy.

"Inuyasha's first girlfriend; I didn't like her much, she was a betrayer. It's a shame what happened to her," Anya said walking a little closer.

"What happened to her?" Hojo asked.

"She got me angry. Let me put it this way, there is nothing you can prove," Anya said sweetly as her and Kagome walked away. Anya laughed as soon as they turned the corner. That was so much fun! Kagome just shook her head.

**Review! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! I AM SOOO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW! LOL.  
Three more chapters to go. Until next time read and review.**


	49. Scars from the past

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter forty-nine- Scars from the past**_

Anya laid in her huge bed inside her bedroom at the castle. She had spent some of the day with her mom and they talked mostly. They had found a clearing with a lake and the two sat at the edge and relaxed.

Izayoi had asked Anya how she got the faint scars that were pretty much all over her. You couldn't see them unless you were looking for them, otherwise her skin looked flawless. She told her mom that they were scars from past battles over the years but that wasn't entirely true. Yes some were from battle; a few times she had to go to battle in her human form which was very dangerous but there were some scars though that were from her childhood. Scars from both demons and humans.

Anya sat up from her bed and walked over to the full length mirror on her closet door. She looked at herself, knowing where each scar was located. She wore blue denim shorts and a black sports bra since it was the middle of summer and she had to train more frequently, she had to stay as cool as possible.

She looked at her throat where a long scar went across it due to that hit she took in the final battle. Her shoulder near where her arm started from when she was twelve and a demon bit her in an ambush while she was on patrol with Sesshomaru. On the upper part on one breast she had a small scar from when she got cut by a villager who accused her of stealing.

Her gaze moved to her stomach where a long, very faint, long line laid right above her hip bone. That was a slash that Anya received from Onigumo in order to overpower her back when he attacked her. On her leg there was a scar that could be visible to anyone with the right amount of light. Normally in the forest, the shadows from the trees covered it and at night it was too dark. He scar there went from just under her thigh to her shin.

She was nine or ten at that time and she had gotten separated from Inuyasha. She wandered into a village and when they discovered she was half-demon they ganged up on her. One of them cut her leg to keep her from running. Luckily Inuyasha had found her just in time and saved her. He helped heal her wound but the scar remained.

Not being able to look anymore, Anya turned away and walked out of her room. She needed to take her mind off this and the best way to do that was to train and talk. So she went to look for her closest and best friend; Hiroki.

**Review! Two more chapters to go! There are more Anya stories that I'm writing so if you want more review or PM me and I'll see what I can do ****.  
Until next time, read and review! **


	50. A growing family

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please don't steal.**

_**Chapter fifty- A growing family**_

7 ½ months later

Kagome laid in her and Inuyasha's bed in the palace. Next to her, Inuyasha slept peacefully. Between them were their newly born twins; a little boy and a little girl.

The little girl was named Ami and she took after her father. She had bright golden eyes that were large and innocent. She had silver hair that was very curly and it had already reached her shoulders. She had Inuyasha's puppy ears as well as little claws and fangs. Currently she was wearing a cute pink onesie and had a small hand wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's finger since his arm was gently draped over the babies in a protective manner.

The little boy was curled up against Inuyasha's chest as Kagome gently brushed her hand through his hair that was still tangled from the birth. His name was Oki, and he was the most unique child out of all the three children. While Kane took after Kagome and Ami took after Inuyasha, Oki was a balance of both parents. His hair was silver with black streaks, he had Inuyasha's ears too; one was black one was silver. He as well had tiny claws and fangs. His right eye was chocolate brown while his left eye was golden. He also had milky white skin unlike his sisters who had even tan.

Kagome heard the door open and close and saw a small figure make its way to the bed. Kane had just recently figured out how to climb out of her crib and was now climbing into the bed with Kagome. She nestled herself between Kagome and Ami and peacefully fell back to sleep.

She had grown more and her hair now reached the middle of her back. Her claws and fangs have gotten longer. She also began to speak a little better; she could now say quite a few words: mama, daddy, sista, brotha, auntie, Izza (Izayoi), and papa (Inunotaishou).

Kagome smiled at her family. Just then the babies began to wake up wanting to be fed.  
**PLEASE READ:  
Review! Okay, one more chapter. But I will try to post another chapter after the last one with a few Anya stories I am working on so if you want more keep your eye out for that note! Once that is posted I'm gonna post a poll for you guys to vote on, or you can review or PM me, whichever you prefer.  
Until next time, read and review!**


	51. Who I am

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha however I do own Anya and the other original characters in this story so please do not steal**

_**Chapter fifty-one- Who I am**_

**PLEASE READ: I couldn't post an additional chapter for summaries so PLEASE read the authors note! Thank you**

ANYA'S POV

I watched my family as we all sat outside in the front yard. It was a nice spring day and for once there were no problems going on that needed my attention so I sat on the steps of my castle and watched as all the kids played and adults relaxed and talked.

It's still amazing to me how I had grown up an orphan with nothing except my brothers and later on in my life, Nami. Now I have my whole family back plus some new additions like my little brother and sister for example, and I rule the Westlands and am the strongest person alive.

Of course I'm still called "half-breed", "mutt", "dirty blood", etc. but that's only what I am not who I am. I call myself those names sometimes to prove a point!

When I was growing up people always stepped on me and leave me broken or for dead because I was both a half-demon and a girl that went against everything to make her own path. No one ever took me seriously. But now when those people hear my name, they cower in fear from my power.

Growing up on this hard, long, path, I've learned that I can push myself to limits to the point where I have no limits. When I first took my place as ruler and general people doubted me; Thirteen years old with no clue what to do, I didn't blame them. But I earned their trust in time and now I am never doubted.

I remember people, humans and demons both, always saying that I was "Just a little half-breed girl who got lucky." They said that I didn't know who I was, but they were wrong. I know exactly who I am.

I am the protector of the West.

I am the strongest person in the world.

I am half-demon and half-human.

I am a woman.

I am a mother, a sister, and a daughter.

I am a fighter.

I am a survivor.

I AM ANYA!  
**PLEASE READ BELOW! : STORY SUMMARIES**

I hope you all liked this story I can't wait to see the reviews! **  
I couldn't post an additional chapter with summaries so I'm gonna put them here. I'm gonna put a poll up that will stay up till maybe the end of January or earlier I haven't decided yet. You can vote or review or PM me.**

Here are the summaries! :

_**50 years lost- **_Anya's life while Inuyasha was stuck to the sacred tree. She meets Minearou and a infant who may be able to save her brother**.**

_**Takara and Anya:**_ Anya has a twin and she's not what you think.

_**Hiroki x Anya- **_The complex relationship of Hiroki and Anya (romance) with a little surprise.

**REVIEW, VOTE, PM ME WITH YOUR CHOICE. AND REVIEW ANYA! ****  
**


End file.
